Patapon: Jedność
Siemanko! Na tej stronie każdy może być kim chce, to od niedawna planowany przeze mnie projekt. Pod nagłówkiem postacie piszemy o swojej postaci...dopuszczalna 1 i nie ma fikcyjnych postaci taka jak Julian czy {ogłosie. Tak więc zaczynamy! Każdy może być królem, mistrzem nie wiem...kim chce. Ja standardowo asasynem. Nazwa postaci ma być powyżej tekstu przedstawiającego ją nagłówkiem 3. Wzorujcie się na mojej postaci. No to powodzenia! PAMIĘTAJ, ZANIM EDYTUJESZ POINFORMUJ O TYM NA CZACIE. Notatki od edytorów (Tu są wiadomości od piszących, by pozostali wiedzieli, jakich tematów nie tykać.) Wielki powróci za jakiś czas. I niech nikt nie tyka Achri'ty! Sam o niej napiszę. I o Otchłani też. -Tydeus Co wy na powrót Psycho Alossona?! Załatwione. Powrócił. -Mięsny jeż ''Postacie (A przynajmniej postacie piszące tą opowieść.) ' Wojnar ' '''Prawdziwe Imie:' Wojtekthumb|Boska forma Wojnara Assassina ze złotym mieczem boskości Pochodzenie: Klasztor Asasynów Występowanie: (PP oznacza patapon patapedia) PP2 PP3 PP4 Klasa: Assassin Ekwipunek: Ukryte ostrze. Miecz Boskości (obecnie najsilniejsza broń gdyż jest ona z zaświatów) Obecne miejsce zamieszkania: Zaświaty Wygląd: Na początku miał złotą maskę i strój herosa z białymi rękawiczkami. Następnie strój assassina koloru białego i brązowe rękawiczki. Na końu przy jego śmierci powróciwszy z zaświatów czarny strój, czerwony kaptur i czerwone rękawiczki. Zawsze ma długą grzywkę ''Tydeus '''Prawdziwe imię': Tadeusz (Trudno się domyslić?)thumb|Portret Tydeusa z ulubioną włócznią Pochodzenie: '''Jakieś małe, górskie królestwo, lub wioska... '''Występowanie: Patapon:Jedność. Klasa: Kero (Może lekko ulepszony) Ekwipunek: Unikatowa włócznia. Pewnie jest jakąś starożytną, przekazywaną przez pokolenia bronią... Zapewne też o superwielkiej mocy. Obecne miejsce zamieszkania: Brak. Prowadzi wędrowny tryb życia. Wygląd: Uberheros w masce Yaridy o złotej barwie i ze skrzydełkami. Rzadko zdejmuje maskę. (Nie ma grzywki.) ''Larwotron "Rainbow" X-01/12 '''Pochodzenie i data stworzenia: '''Grobowiec Tolerancji, lata 1971-1973 (miejsce akcji dzieje się w innym wymiarze czasowym)thumb|To nad głową to sztandar Sashimono,a to przy tułowiu to muszla w którą trąbi. '''Wystąpił w: '''Patapon: Patapedia (wsystkie części) '''Klasa: '''Destrobo (dawniej), Cannogabang (teoretycznie, obecnie) '''Ekwipunek i umiejętności: ' Ekwipunek defensywny: '-'''Hełm Tyrana (hełm) -Jednoręki Bandyta (rękawica) -Ramię Tytana (rękawica) Ekwipunek ofensywny: -Czarna Skrzynia (rakietnica) -rakiety HOH15 (amunicja do rakietnicy) -Sashimono Straceńca (sztandar) -Wściekłe Mleko (mleko skażone "słodkim, wspaniałym promieniowaniem termonuklearnym") -Sikwondo (Karate oparte na słoiku*) -Bandyta z Buszu (nóż) -Piaskun (kij baseballowy) -kamienie (zamiennik piłek baseballowych do Piaskuna) ''...*w rzeczywistości to po prostu słoik moczu, ale cicho-sza! Umiejętności: Leczenie się zadawanymi obrażeniami. Wykonywanie rakietowych skoków Po zatrąbieniu w muszlę Sashimono, przyspiesza sojuszników i pozwala im na leczenie się zadawanymi obrażeniami Po oblaniu przeciwnika Wściekłym Mlekiem, każdy zadany mu (oblanemu przeciwnikowi) cios leczy atakującego Po oblaniu przeciwnika Sikwondem, każdy zadany mu (oblanemu przeciwnikowi) cios jest mini-krytem (jest o 1,25x mocniejszy) Zadawanie ciosów krytycznych (pełnych krytów, nie mini-krytów) Bandytą z Buszu celom oblanym Sikwondem Spam ogłuszającymi kamieniami używając Piaskuna Obecne miejsce zamieszkania: '''Rottenfort brak, włóczy się wraz z Herosami '''Obecne zajęcie: '''Wciskanie robotycznych hełmów strażom, dumpster diving (grzebanie w śmieciach) Jeden z dawnych Herosów '''Wygląd: '''Stary, przeżarty rdzą robot. Robot noszący hełm wikinga. Wielki Patapon 'Prawdziwe imię: '(tak to ten moment! zaraz poznasz prawdziwe imię Wielkiego Patapona!) (ee rozmyśliłem się) '''Pochodzenie: '''jakieś miasteczko, mała wioska '''Wystąpił w: Patapon: Patapedia (I-IV) Klasa: '''dawniej - Cannogabang, lecz przez te pięć lat zmienił się kompletenie - teraz włada dwustronnym toporem, który można rozdznielić na dwa jednostronne topory. '''Ekwipunek: Topór Władcy Lasuthumb|left|Nową broń Wielkiego można rozdzielić na dwa topory Wygląd: '''Wraz z klasą zmienił się też wygląd jego maski. Teraz jest brązowa thumb|Nowa maska Wielkiego '''Obecne miejsce zamieszkania: dom w głębi lasu Obecne zajęcie: drwal Dod. Info.: przez te pięć lat nauczył się też bardzo fajnej umiejętności, poznacie ją później. ''Gresh Centuropon '''Prawdziwe imię:' Gresh Centuropon (a myśleliście, że podam?) Pochodzenie: Pewne zapomniane miasto Pataponów Występowanie: Wszystkie części Patapedii Klasa: Wooyari Obecne miejsce zamieszkania: podróżuje z innymi Herosami Ekwipunek: pika Kolec Century, pika Podłużna Zagłada, Centurza maska Inne: *powoli odzyskuje pamięć, którą stracił po przemianie w Centuropona (opiszę jego historię na stronie Gresh Centuropon) *zna czarną magię *lubi ser mozarella i czekoladę 90% (what?) 'Crew' Prawdziwe imię: nie podam Pochodzenie: Mała rybacka wioska patapońska. Występowanie: Jak dotąd nigdzie.thumb|328px|Crew Klasa: Yarida(mimo, że dosiada bossy) Ekwipunek: Żywioł Włóczni i zazwyczaj jakiś boss(najczęściej Dodonga) Obecne miejsce zamieszkania: Obóz Taliona Wędruje wraz z innymi herosami Wygląd: Yarida w zielonej masce. Obecne zajęcie: Tworzenie mikstur i zaklęć, a potem sprzedawanie ich. Cechy: -powściągliwy, tajemniczy i małomówny -opanował magię i alchemię na mistrzowskim poziomie -nie cierpi gdy ktoś mówi coś po angielsku gdy może powiedzieć to po polsku(umie angielski) -jest filozofem i ekologiem -chociaż jest młody zachowuje się jak gdyby był starszy -lubi spokój -ze wszystkich żywiołów najbardziej lubi wodę ''Master of Patapon (Postać USUNIĘTA.) '''Prawdziwe imię: '(Jakieś tam)* Pochodzenie: (jakieś tam) frame|Wygląd Mastera Występowanie: 'Na razie tylko w Patapon: Jedność '''Klasa: '''Charibassa, ale na koniu '''Wygląd: '''Ciemna wersja maski Charibassy '''Ekwipunek: '(jakiś tam koń) i (jakaś tam lanca/włócznia) '''Obecne miejsce zamieszkanie: '''Podróżuje z Herosami '''Obecne zajęcie: (jakieś tam) * Master to mój kolega, jeszcze nie był na Pataponfanclub, więc ja go dodałem, a on jeszcze nie podał mi tylu danych o swojej postaci. ~Wielki Wyawlamy go, i tak nigdy nie wbije na PAtaponfanclub Geralt Wiedźmin Prawdziwe imię: Geralt Przydomek: Biały wilk Klasa: Wiedźminoponthumb|Takie tam Ekwipunek: Zerrikańska stalowa sabera (miecz stalowy) Negocjator (miecz srebrny) Występowanie: Nigdzie (na fanonie) Obecne miejsce zamieszkania: Podróż za Karmeńskim Gonem (Dziki Gon w świecie Pataponów) Obecne zajęcie: Zabijanie Ipko podobnych (typ zwierzęcia) Hero Mode: Biały Wilku NIE!!! Geralt wpada w szał bojowy i używa zakazanych technik (a tam obrazek ----------------------->)thumb Metallicafun Prawdziwe imię: Antoniusz Przydomek: Cesarz nad Cesarzami Klasa: Magoponthumb|Oto on Ekwipunek: Wysłannik (Kostur maga) Występowanie: PP 1, 2, 3 I 4 i jako Stary i mądry mag w Patapon: Jedność Obecne miejsce zamieszkania: Krarzym (Stolica CRNP) Obecne zajęcie siedzenie w gildii magów na północy i uczenie się nowych zaklęć TDT Wielki Zdrajca, Czarny Wojownik, Lojalny zdrajca. to tylko kilka jego przydomków. Po śmierci przeszedł w zaświatach wielką przemianę (naoglądał się Naruto) i ponownie przekuł swą broń, tym razem na żyjące ostrze "Łza Shinobi" - katanę zdolną przeciąć stal jednym ruchem. Wiele jego nowych umiejętności polega właśnie na używaniu owej katany. Zawsze ma też przy sobie jednostrzałowy karabinek "Dwudziestka Jedynka". Umiejętności Czerwona łza - przelewa w katanę element ognia, zwiększając obrażenia i podpalając ostrze. Cięcie iskry - ruch kataną tak szybki, że obserwujący widzą jedynie błysk ostrza. Wyjątkowo zabójcze. Sztuczka z kartami - wyciąga z kieszeni karty, rozrzuca je nad sobą i... puff! Znika! Uberhero mode: Lament Łza Shinobi zaczyna skrzyć się czerwonym światłem, a następnie prosi TDT o atak. Zabójcze cięcia spadają na wroga, pozostawiając za sobą ogień. 'Psychopatyczny Alosson' Prawdziwe imię: Pacha Pachowski, słynny mistrz denerwowania ludzi i gry na harmonijce.thumb|150px|Psychopatyczny Alosson (wersja prawie HD :P) Pochodzenie: Dziwna Kraina, inna czasoprzestrzeń w której wszystko co dziwne jest super! thumb|left|Prawdziwa tożsamość-Pacha Występowanie: We wszystkich częściach, jestem założycielem tej serii, to ja to wymyśliłem! Klasa: Alosson w połowie opętany przez Arcybiesa Owoców Ekwipunek: Zawsze długi łuk Banan "Chiquita" i zwykle Hełm Samuraja Obecne miejsce zamieszkania: Duże kartonowe pudło Wygląd: '''Alosson z bananem na czole i szyszką na klacie '''Aktualne zajęcie: Poszukiwanie legendarnej rękawicy Piringar Zingar która jednym ciosem paraliżuje przeciwnika! 'Lider Klanu Hitakkethumb|400px|Przeklęty' Przeklęty Lider Klanu Hitakke, odwieczny wróg Klanu Hittachi. Jego imię dawno zostało zapomniane. Jest dowódcą Wygnanego Klanu Hitakke. W skład tego klanu wchodzą też wygnani członkowie Klanu Hittachi. Jego wrogiem jest całe istnienie, a przyjaciół nie posiada. Jego celem jest wyniszczenie Klanu Hittachi i uśmiercenie ich Lidera, który zwie się Nasakke Hitacchi. Informacje: *'Ludzie nazywają go Hitakke, ponieważ tak zwie się jego klan. Jest znany też jako Przeklęty i Nieznany,' *'Podobno Nasakke Hitacchi i Przeklęty byli kiedyś bliskimi przyjaciółmi,' *'Przeklęty często udaje przyjaciela, by bez podejrzeń zadać Ci śmiertelny cios.' Opowieść Rozdział pierwszy: Nowa twarz i Rozmowa Malassa, 5 lat po zdarzeniach z "Patapon: Patapedia". Bohaterowie stali się sławni a Wojnar i TDT przeszli do historii. Szedł sobie ścieżką pewien ambitny wojownik pod nazwą Tydeus. Był wielkim wojownikiem, choć nie takim jak Wojnar. Miał możliwości. Ogromny talent. Nagle zauważył obcych ludzi którzy thumb|100px|Hełm Samuraja +15 :D bluzgali na Wojnara mówiąc na niego że był słaby i był tchórzem. Tydeus nie lubił awantur, uznał, że lepiej rozwiązać sprawę teraz, niż pozwolić, żeby kłopoty się dalej rozwijały. Spytał co się tu dzieje, na co ludzie odpowiedzieli mu, że nie jego sprawa i żeby zajął się sobą i spływał (może ciut ostrzejszym słownictwem)... Jeden z typów spytał czy Tydeus też szuka kłopotów. Tydeus odparł iż nie szuka kłopotów, za to z tego co przeżył, dawno już się nauczył, że to kłopoty szukają jego. Jeden z awanturników odparł, że ma już dość i żeby dłużej nie tolerować podsłuchiwania... Wyjął broń, a jego koledzy postąpili tak samo... Rzucili się na Tydeusa. Ten im dołożył drzewcem włóczni. Ludzie zwiali... Tym czasem w niebiosach: -TDT czy widziałeś tego wojownika?-Odparł Wojnar. -Oczywiście, piękny widok. Odpowiedział TDT. -Wróżę mu piękną przyszłość. Dodał Wojnar -Ja również, lecz to dopiero początek. Powiedział TDTthumb|Wojnar w zaświatach (jest grzywka :P) -Oj tak, niestety tak. Stwierdził Wojnar Na Ziemi: -Czy dobrze zrobiliśmy zostawiając Juliana, Pogłosię i Loris w mieście? Powiedział niezdecydowany Wielki. -Oczywiście...są już zmęczeni tymi podróżami, ale my ciągle poszukujemy przygód. Odpowiedział Metalicaffun. -To gdzie jesteśmy? Rzekł Matfis. -W Malassi. Odpowiedział Metallicafun -Brak mi TDT i Wojnara.- Powiedziała Narissa. -Tak, byli wielcy.- Dodał Wielki. Wojownicy przypominali sobie dawne czasy ze zmarłymi przyjaciółmi. Nagle zauważyli pewnego wojownika w masce. -Kto to?- Zapytał Temple. -Nie mam pojęcia. Wojownik zauważywszy herosów od razu do nich podbiegł. -WOW, to wy! Wielcy wojownicy!- Odparł wojownik -No dobra widzę że jesteśmy tu bardzo szanowani. -No to pokaż co umiesz.- Rozkazał Wielki Rozdział drugi: Prezentacja umiejętności i nowe wyzwanie Tydeus się rozejrzał. Wielcy Herosi prosili go o prezentację umiejętności. Chciał im zaprezentować swój Tryb Herosa, ale gdyby to zrobił, cała okolica poszła by z dymem... Nie było wokół żadnej ognioodpornej hali, więc musiał wymyślić coś innego. Nigdy nie popisywał się umiejętnościami. Coś kazało mu się skupić na użyciu włóczni. Tydeus zamknął oczy i zrobił to... Chociaż było to w mieście, pełnym ludzi, to jakoś nikt nie zauważył pokazu. Poza samymi Herosami. Oni wyglądali na zszokowanych. Według legendy, Tydeus nie pokazał swych mocy... Zamiast niego, zrobiła to włócznia, udając moc swego pana. A wszyscy bohaterowie zobaczyli co innego. I wszyscy nie potrafili dobrze określić tego co to było. -Proszę.- Zakończył Tydeus, sam do końca nie wiedząc, co się stało. -Eee... Nieźle.- Odparł dość głucho Wielki.- Bardzo Nieźle. -Czy ja już coś takiego widziałem...?- Pomyślał Temple. -Robi wrażenie- Skinął głową Metallicafun. -Chyba im sie spodobało... Sam chciałbym wiedzieć, co to było.- Pomyślał Tydeus.- Chyba jeszcze się dowiem. Zaświaty: Bardzo dobrze Tydeusie. Odkrywasz swą moc. Przyda się podczas, ataku. Powiedział Wojnar. Chcesz im o tym powiedzieć? Spytał TDT Muszę. Inaczej zginął. Rzekł Wojnar Polecieć z tobą? Spytał TDT. Nie. Dam radę. Odpowiedział Wojnar. Może nie żyjesz i jesteśmy w zaświatach ale dalej jesteś tym samym kochającym siebie Wojnarem. Powiedział TDT. Może i tak TDT. Może i tak. Powiedział Wojnar po czym odleciał. Ziemia: -Zapraszamy Cię. Powiedział Wielki. Tydeus był naprawdę bardzo podekscytowany. Ale żałował że nie żyje jego idol Wojnar. Chciał mieć kiedyś taką moc jak on. Nagle pojawił się głos Wojnara. -Hehehe. Zaśmiał się duch Wojnara ukazujący się przyjaciołom. -Wojnar? Spytał Wielki. -Musicie się przygotować na atak złych mocy. -Więcej nie mogę powiedzieć. -Jak nadejdą...przybędę wam pomóc. Po czym zniknął. Tydeusowi odebrało mowę. Był naprawdę zadowolony. Słyszeliście chłopcy, czas treningu! Powiedział Wielki. Tak! Wszyscy razem krzyknęli. Rozbili się w mieście Malassie a następnego dnia trenowali. -Nie mogę się doczekać aż w końcu zobaczę Wojnara i TDT w akcji. Powiedział Temple. -Tak. Potwierdził Metallicafun. Następnie wszyscy zasnęli. Rozdział trzeci: Mroczny Charibassa i potęga drzew Następnego ranka bohaterowie wybrali się do sąsiedniego miasta, bo słyszeli, że tam łażą bandziory. Po drodze zobaczyli, że kilku "bandziorów" znęca się nad Pyokoriderem, nie widzieli maski, ale po broni domyślili się klasy. Metallicafun podszedł do jednego z nich i do walnął, ale ten oddał mu dwa razy mocniej. Wielki uciekł w kierunku lasu, przyjaciele myśląc, że stchórzył, krzyczeli: -Dokąd biegniesz?!? -Zajmijcie się nimi! - odkrzyknął Bohaterowie bezradnie próbowali rozprawić się ze złoczyńcami, bez skutku. Wielki przez dłuższą chwilę nie wracał. Tydeus nie był aż tak potężny bez swego Heromode, a Herosi od dawna nie walczyli, więc zaczęli dyskutować o sposobach powrotu do sił: -Co mamy zrobić? - pytała Narrisa -Może w tym mieście będzie jakiś ośrodek treningowy? - zaproponował Matfis -Gdzie jest Wielki? -pytał Tedeus -Tutaj! - Herosi usłyszeli głośny krzyk przerywany piskami przerażonych ptaków uciekających z lasu. Wielki kawał drewna o mało nie zmiażdżył Herosów. Okazało się, że to stopa OGROMNEGO DRZEWCA , który postawił sobie na ręce jednego z dręczycieli Pyokoridera i mruknął: -Boo... Złoczyńcy uciekali w popłochu. Herosi zauważyli, że maska "Pyokoridera" to jednak mroczna wersja maski Charibassy. Bohater ten walczył siedząc na koniu, ale rzucając włócznią jak Charibassa. Nie posiadał też tarczy. Grupa bandziorów oszołomiona i przerażona czekała na osąd. Mroczny Charibassa użył swojego Heromode, wyglądający jak zwykłego, ale mroczny. Wybuch był tak silny, że oprawcy wyparowali, a drzewa w okolicy zaczęły płonąć czarnym ogniethumb|400px|Drzewiecm. Powiedział: -Jestem Master. Master Patapon. Dziękuję za pomoc, choć jej nie potrzebowałem... Czekajcie? Czy to wy?!? Ci Herosi, którzy zniszczyli Umbrę? - patrzył na Herosów, którzy zaniemówili z wrażenia. -Tak. Dołączasz do drużyny - powiedzieli Herosi chórem i bez namysłu. Tydeus przez chwilę się zastanawiał. Ci goście, których przepędzili, byli podobni do tych, którzy obrażali Wojnara... Rozdział czwarty: Bitwa Bogów Niebiosa: W niebie Wojnar patrzył jak jego przyjaciele wzmacniają siły rozmawiając z TDT. Czy to nie teraz ma wybuchnąć wulkan w tym mieście? Zaśmiał się TDT. Oczywiście...idę ich ratować bo wszyscy zginął. Rzekł Wojnar Zapewne nie potrzebujesz mojej pomocy? Spytał TDT Oczywiście. Powiedział Wojnar Ziemia: Wojnar przyleciał do miasta jako duch. -Hej Wielki. Powiedział do śpiącego Wielkiego. - Co? Wojnar? Co ty tu...? Cicho! Ten wulkan za niedługo wybuchnie i wszyscy zginął. Znam twoją nową technikę. Jeżeli opanujesz ją do perfekcji będziesz miał 7/10 z tego co ja mam mocy. 7/10 to dużo gdyż ja jestem bogiem walki...odkąd umarłem. Żaden żyjący nie osiągnie mojej potęgi...ale możesz być najsilniejszym żyjącym wojownikiem świata. Pamiętaj, nie zmarnuj tego. Trenujcie. Ja idę zatrzymać wulkan, a ty bądź gotów na mój powrót. Dobrze...odpowiedział zdziwiony Wielki. Po odejściu Wojnara zastanawiał się...Czyli nie będę silniejszy niż Wojnar...ech to nie fair on jest bogiem...po czym zasnął. W niebie: -On tu jest. Powiedział TDT. -Co? Karan wdarł się do nieba? Muszę go zabić. Teraz potrzebuję Cię. Odpowiedział Wojnar -Oczywiście. Rzekł TDT Do nieba wdarł się legendarny Karan który żył w 2000 p.n.e i był złym Bogiem zemsty. Zaczęła się walka, Wojnar rzucił się na Karana. Zabije Cię gnido! Wrzasnął Karan. Wojnar walczył Mieczem boskości przeciwko Mieczu Ciemności. Wojnar wbijając miecz w brzuch, podpytywał Karana. Dlaczego wróciłeś, taki słaby? Nie jestem Karanem, jestem tylko pionkiem w jego grze, tak jak ty. Skończ i umieraj! Co? Zabijesz mnie? Wojnar, nie! Odradził TDT. Wojnar rozzłoszczony wyciągną ukryte ostrze które chował w wewnętrznej części dłoni. Podciął kopii gardło. Jego czerwona rękawiczka stała się jeszcze bardziej czerwona gdyż została zakrwawiona przez krew wroga. Rozdział piąty: Rottenfortska przygoda Herosi chcieli dostać się do Rottenfortu, w celu treningu. Było to wielkie miasto położone na wyspie, panowała w nim na ogół nędza, jednak znajdowały się tam kwatery główne Rycerzy Trójkątnego Stołu (trójkąty są takie niedocenianie...), bezwzględnych wojowników i skrytobójców. Wielki ściął klika drzew toporem, a bohaterowie zrobili łódź. Płynęli i płynęli. Po drodze zobaczyli postać w ciemnej sukni i kapturze, sunącą po wodzie... Postać podeszła w kierunku łodzi i położyła na niej skrzynię. Skrzynia była bardzo ciężka. Gdy Herosi ją otworzyli, wyskoczył z niej Psycho i powiedział z podekscytowaniem: - To ONA! Jedna z NICH! - O! Fajnie. Psycho wrócił - powiedział Wielki. - Właściwie...kto to? - spytał Tydeus, nie poznając go. - Chodzi o Psycho, czy o NIĄ? - ...o jedno i drugie. - No więc Psycho, Psychopatyczny Alosson. Uwielbia banany i inne owoce. Jest szurnięty, rzuca we wszystko szyszkami, poza tym.....to tyle. A ONA to jedna z NICH. - Kogo?- Tydeus postanowił udawać, że nie zna starego kolegi. - ONI, czyli Wszechmocny, Kharma i Ormen. - Czyli że co? On jest jakimś nieudanym wysłannikiem, czy co? - Nie... po prostu wybrali go, na swojego....no...no ten...wiesz...no.... - Ja, to ja. A właśnie, co to za jeden? Jakiś żółciutki...może PINGWIN? Albo nie...ten no...eee...FUTRZAK...nie...czekaj...a, właśnie. Widzieliście gdzieś moje jeże? Zgubiły mi się jakieś 3 lata temu...ten, no...yyy...AMADEUSZ!!...nie...BARNABA!...Nie ma ich! - odezwał się Psycho - Zaraz...wracajmy może na statek, dobra? - STAATEEEK?! SĄ NA NIM KARUZELE? ZAWSZE CHCIAŁEM MIEĆ KARUZELE W KSZTAŁCIE TIRAMISU Z BISZKOPTEM! - Co...? On jest jednym z was, i do tego wybrańcem? Nie wierze, to farsa. - To...długa historia... Herosi płynęli dalej. Jednak zapasy żywności powoli się kończyły. Na szczęście na horyzoncie było widać małą, porośniętą wysepkę. Na NIE SZCZĘŚCIE zbliżał się sztorm. Wszyscy hałasowali, za wyjątkiem Psycho uznając tę sytuację za niegroźną hałasował jeszcze bardziej. - Szybko! Dopłyńmy do wyspy! DOPŁYŃMY DO WYSPY! PÓKI MOŻNA! WSZYSCY, DO WIOSEŁ! - wołał Wielki - YAAAAAAAAAAAY! Srajtaaaaśmaaaaa! - odwalał Psycho. - Zamknij się i POMÓŻ NAM! - krzyknął Tydeus. - Nawzajem, turecki dywaniku!! - C-co?! Cudem dopłynęli. Szybko zacumowali statek i skryli się w gąszczu. Jednak kiedy uznali, że są w miarę bezpieczni, usłyszeli stąpanie jakiegoś gigantycznego zwierza i wołanie. - No pięknie, dzikusy. Był to Dodonga Crewa. Wywęszył herosów z daleka. Kiedy tylko poinformował swojego towarzysza, pognał w ich kierunku. - Witam, jestem Crew. Widzę, że mocno się przestraszyliście Dodongi? Spokojnie, jest oswojony. - Wow...nieźle. Czyli jednak nie musimy się chronić przed dzikusami? - Nie, skądże. Może i żyje na odludziu, jednak jestem cywilizowany. Psycho postanowił sfiksować na dobre. Skoczył na paszczę Dodongi i zaczął mu się wydzierać do nosa (tak, do dziurek w nosie). - EJ! TY! DAWAJ BISZKOPTY! DAWAJ! CHCESZ W KOLANO?! CO?! CHCESZ?! TO DAWAJ PAPAJE! - Najwyraźniej nie wszyscy tutaj są cywilizowani... -mruknął Crew. - Psycho, złaź. Natychmiast. - krzyknął Wielki. - NIKT. NIE. OD. BIERZE. MOICH. MAN-DA-RY-NEK!! Niiiiiiiikt! - Dobra, chrzanić go. Kiedy minie ta burza? - spytał Tydeus. - Burze tu trwają długo. Może trwać nawet tydzień. - CO? TYDZIEŃ?! Nie mamy czasu! - wrzasnął Wielki, próbujący jednocześnie ściągnąć Psycho. - Przykro mi, nie ma innego wyjścia. - Ehhh..no dobra. Musimy tu przeczekać Po kilku dniach Herosi, wraz z nowym towarzyszem - Crewem - postanowili wznowić swoją podróż statkiem. - Ale. Co z Dodongą? - spytał Tydeus - Upsss... - zarumienił się Wielki - Spokojnie, on umie pływać. - odparł Crew, po chwili dodając: - Chyba zgodzisz się na to, w takim rozrachunku? Dodonga pomachał głową na tak. - Świetnie! Dziękuje ci! Rozdział szósty: Prosto przed siebie Po kilku godzinach (pomiędzy wyspą a Rottenfortem była niewielka odległość) pływania dotarli na miejsce. Pierwsze co rzuciło się do oczu, to rozkładające się resztki. Miasto aż kipiało średniowieczem. Gdy chodzili pomiędzy brudnymi, nierównymi uliczkami co chwila słyszeli "Uwaga, leci!!" niemal dostając po głowie fekaliami. - Co my tu w ogóle robimy?! - spytał obrzydzony Tydeus. - Idziemy odwiedzić Rycerzy Trójkątnego Stołu. - odparł Psycho. - Ty, a ty skąd nagle taki okrzesany? Tak to się wydurniałeś jak kilkuletni małolat! - Czasy się zmieniają. - padła riposta ze strony szurniętego Alossona. Kręcili się po rozległych, brukowanych drogach i wąskich tunelikach pomiędzy budynkami. Przechodząc jednym z tuneli zobaczyli postać w kapturze. - To znów ONA! Tak! - krzyknął Psycho Postać odwróciła się do niego. Było tak ciemno, że nie było widać jej twarzy. Nagle rzuciła się na niego niemalże podrzynając mu gardło. - PIENIĄDZE ALBO ŚMIERĆ - Panie! Idź pan w ch... Nagle z nad ich głów zaczął dobiegać głośny świst. Na niebie było widać trzy, maleńkie kule ognia. - Co do...? - jęknął Tydeus - To chyba leci...prosto NA NAS! - wrzasnął Wielki Przećwiczeni Herosi szybko zwiali, jednak postać w kapturze niczego nie widziała ani nie słuszała (powód: kaptur). Kule ognia pędziły w jej kierunku. Herosi ledwo się obrócili, a ich oczom ukazała się krwawa eksplozja. - Co to było? - znów ledwo jęknął Tydeus - Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. - odparł Crew - To był...wybuch. - zdziwionym głosem odpowiedział im Wielki. - Ymm..a czy wiśnie są pom-... - nie zdążył dokończyć Psycho, bo po chwili przerwał mu inny, jeszcze głośniejszy dźwięk. Wszyscy zatkali uszy. Ktoś potwornie głośno trąbił w muszle. Gdy głoś ucichł, Herosi poczuli dziwny napływ adrenaliny, i rządzę krwi. - No...to musi być jeden z tych całych...Rycerzy! - wrzasnął dziwnie rozwcieczony Wielki - Nehehehe. Ładnie, ładnie... - dodał równie wściekły Crew - Czemu czuje jakąś dziwną...złość?! Niedobrze....zaczyna mi się to PODOBAĆ!! - krzyknął po nich Tydeus. Dziwne uczucie minęło po kilkunastu sekundach. Po ochłonięciu Herosi wyruszyli dalej, do zamku Rycerzy Trójkątnego Stołu. Jednakże, gdy tylko skręcili w jedną z licznych uliczek, Narrisa usłyszała za sobą klekotanie, o smród. Nietypowo znajome klekotanie i smród benzyny. Gdy tylko się obrócili, widok ich potwornie obrzydził. To był on. On, jednak w koszmarnym stanie. Jego przepiękny hełm wikinga teraz był kompletną ruiną oblepioną taśmą, do której przymocowane były złamane, dyndające ochraniacze na twarz. Z silnika wydobywał się jeszcze koszmarniejszy odór oraz trzaskanie spalanego paliwa. Cały dygotał i pordzewiał, było widać, że jest z nim krucho. A był to...Rainbow. - O...mó-....mój Boż..że...ale...cuUU!-.....-chnie... - wykrztusił z siebie wymiotując Tydeus, najwyraźniej nie był przyzwyczajony do ociekających po ścianach fekaliach i smrodzie unoszącym się w średniowiecznych miastach. - Eww! Co to?! - obrzydzał się Crew. - Rainbow...emm...yyy..fuj. - powiedział zaskoczony Wielki, jednak nie dokończył, bo by się ostro porzygał. - Co do diabła to tu robi?! Ten gramol cuchnie jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem! - wykryknęła Narrisa - ...larwy... - jedynie dorzucił Rainbow. - Yyy...no dobrze...nie jest tak-.......tak...źle...tak sądzę...odrobina odrdzewiacza..i...powinno...pomóc - powiedział zakrywając usta Wielki. - O...odrobine?! TEN ZŁOM NIE POCIĄGNIE ANI MINUTY DŁUŻEJ!! Lepiej to zmielić na metal niż próbować naprawić! - krzyknął Tydeus - ...tak...?...larwo...? - spytał Rainbow, po chwili dorzucając - ...najwyraźniej taki czyścioch nie umiałby sobie poradzić w takiej sytuacji...zapisać w bazie danych..."Czyściochy to słabiacy i pantoflarze..."...zapisane... - Kolejny...nienormalny. Jeden reaguje jak upośledzony, drugi ma obsesje na punkcie larw...dziękuję, losie. - odpowiedział urażony Tydeus - ...dobra...to ty tu na nas poczekaj, a my pójdziemy gdzie mieliśmy pójść - powiedział Wielki chcąc uniknąć sporu między robotem a feniksem, oraz próbując urwać się od tak wielkiego smrodu Wszyscy po chwili zwiali. Rainbow jedynie nazwał ich larwami, a potem usiadł na podłodze. Herosi po kilku minutach doszli do zamku. Gdy tylko pozwolono im wejść do pokoju z Trójkątnym Stołem, jeden z rycerzy powiedział: - Oczekiwaliśmy waszego przybycia, sir. - Serio? Jak? - powiedział Wielki - To proste. Jesteście potężni i sławni. To logiczne, że chcielibyście poznać nasze techniki. Nie potrzebujemy magii by to przewidzieć. Wystarczy pomyśleć, sir - odparł drugi z trzech Rycerzy - No...dobrze...a czy pozwolicie nam poznać te techniki? - Wam? WAM?... ...tak. Jesteście inteligentni i silni. Idealni uczniowie. Od dziś zostajecie naszymi potomkami na polu bitwy. Sławcie nasze imię, legendarni wojownicy, sir. - A...nie chcielibyście nas przetrenować, czy coś, zanim nas będziecie uczyli? - spytał Temple - Słyszeliśmy o KAŻDYM, z waszych wyczynów. Nie potrzebujemy egzaminów...wystarczy, że pstryknę... Nagle nad maskami Herosów pojawiły się litery i księgi. Miecze i strzały. Topory i różdżki (kto wie o jaki cytat chodzi, niech napisze mi (Rainbowowi) na tablice, na zwycięzce czeka worek węgla do kompa). Herosi natychmiast się uczyli. Po chwili znali wszystkie tajniki Rycerzy, wliczając ich imiona i dane personalne. - A zatem... to tyle, Sir Krwawa Babeczko, prawda?...i właściwie dlaczego Krwawa...Babeczko...? Krwawa to rozumiem, ale Babeczko? - Moja matka tak mnie nazywała, a to dlatego że miałem słabość do babeczek. Tyle w tej sprawie. - Dziękujemy za to, Sir Krwawa Babeczko, Ronaldzie Truciłbie i Lady Burned. - podziękował im Wielki. - Nie ma za co, byliście odpowiedni. A teraz...żegnam... - Zaraz! A...no...wiecie...Rainbow...co z nim będzie? - nagle przypomniała sobie Narrisa - Spokojnie, jego procesor również otrzymał odpowiednie dane. - A..to...dobrze...dziękujemy. Rozdział siódmy:'' Herosi pomimo bycia dumnymi po zostaniu nazwanymi "odpowiednimi", jednak coś im psuło humor...a mianowicie musieli zabrać Rainbowa ze sobą... Idąc przez ulicę Narrisa zauważyła szyld. -Patrzcie, kuźnia! -Rzeczywiście. - odparł Wielki -Kowal mógłby pozbyć się rdzy z Rainbowa... chyba... - dodał Tydeus.- Miejmy nadzieję. Postanowili trochę potargować się z właścicielem. -Hmmm...no dobrze...postaram się usunąć rdzę...ale za małą przysługę lub zapłatę. - zaproponował kowal -Niech będzie przysługa - odparł Crew -Jacyś kradzieje upodobali sobie moją kuźnię, moglibyście, no wiecie...pozbyć się ich...? Zatrudniłem Wiedźmina, ale coś go nie widać. -Ok. Herosi ledwo wyszli za budynek, a już zauważyli podejrzanych typków. Psycho łatwo się z nimi rozprawił rozłupując im łby bananami. -Ej, to może poszukamy i Wiedźmina? - powiedział Crew -Oczywiście... - powiedział Wielki Psycho nagle zobaczył leżące obok pocharatane ciało, pierwsze co zrobił to wrzasnął i obrzucił je szyszkami. -Żyje, rusza się! Za****ć maszkare! Owe ciało rzeczywiście się ruszało. Po chwili powstało mówiąc. -Dzięki. Po tych eliksirach strasznie mnie boli głowa Faktycznie jego głowa cała była napuchnięta i czerwona, co najmniej jakby się schlał. -Ty jesteś tym Wiedźminem? - spytał Crew -Proszę mówcie mi po imieniu czyli Geralt.- Odparła cicho postać. -Ok, Geralt - mruknął Wielki -Gdzieś zasiałem swoje miecze -A drogie były? -Pewnie, nie bawiłbym się byle ustrojstwem. Jeden nawet 3000 Ka-Ching kosztował! -To do roboty. Szukamy tego. Na szczęście leżały w pobliskim rynsztoku. -Moje kochane! - krzyknął Geralt -Kochane? -No tak, nie można pokochać swego oręża? -Teoretycznie tak... Nagle przerwała Narrisa -Wracajmy już do tego kowala. -Jasne.. - jęknął Wielki Kowal stał już w progu. Przywitał ich surowym tonem. -Wyrżneliście ich w pień? Do cna? -No ba! - odpowiedzieli, po chwili pytając - A...co z Rainbowem, tym robotem... -Co...jakim robotem? Czym to wogóle jest? Przyprowadziliście ze sobą metalowego golema, nic więcej -No to GOLEMEM. - burknął Tydeus -No...naprawiony... -Dziękujemy. - odpowiedzieli po czym wyszli wraz z Rainbowem. Okazuje się, że jedyne co zrobił to wymył go, rdza dalej raziła w oczy. Przynajmniej już nie śmierdział...aż tak bardzo... Herosi postanowili pojechać do Tehotomio, miasta, gdzie w szkole uczą jak postępować z robotami, tam prawie każdy budynek to zakład robotyki. Dotarli tam bez problemu. Weszli do pierwszego lepszego warsztatu i pokazali Rainbowa. Dostał on nie tylko darmowe odrdzewianie ale też nową broń i kilka gadżetów -Dziękujemy bardzo - powiedział Wielki po zakończeniu pracy -Nie ma za co - odparł mechanik -A dlaczego zrobił pan to za darmo? - spytał Tedeus -Bo dla was, wielcy Herosi, skoczyłbym z mostu - powiedział - Ale dlaczego nie jesteście w komplecie? -A' propos. Czy słyszał pan może gdzie jest reszta? -Słyszałem, że wojownik, którego zwą Matfisem jest teraz gdzieś w naszym miejskim sklepie z bronią Herosi wybiegli z zakładu. Po chwili wrócili by spytać, gdzie to jest. Mechanik wskazał drogę. Herosi weszli do sklepu i znaleźli Matfisa w magazynie... -To jest ten słynny Matfis? - spytał Tydeus. -Beep, boop.- odparł Rainbow. -Siedzi jakby udawał roślinkę. W dodatku zerwaną. Wielki nie był zachwycony tym porównaniem, ale się nie odezwał. -Matfis, poznajesz nas? - spytał Wielki. Matfis siedział milcząc i patrzył się jak Randy z TEGO obrazka. -Coś mi się zdaję, że delikatnie mówiąc, coś z nim nie tak. - zauważył Tydeus. -Śmierdzi alkoholem?- Spytała Narissa, podejrzewając coś. -Alko... Może nalewką owocową?- Spytał nagle podekscytowany Psycho, z nadzieją w głosie. Tydeus zrobił cichego facepalma. -Niekoniecznie .- odparł Rainbow. - Pozyskiwanie danych...siedzi jakby spał. Ale wątpię, by spał. -Nawet jeśli, to jest zdolniejszy niż słyszałem. Potrafi spać z taką świrniętą miną.- zauważył Temple. -Może dajcie mi go obejrzeć? - spytał Crew.- Zobaczę co mu jest. -Ok. Powodzenia. Po chwili Crew odwrócił się od Matfisa do kolegów. -Co mu jest? - spytał Geralt.- Ranny? Chory? -Nic z tych rzeczy.- odparł spokojnie Crew.- Z jego ciałem nic złego. -Czyli coś... duchowego...? -Tak. Jest ranny duchowo jak się tylko da. -Mów jaśniej! -On nie ma duszy. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Matfisa. Miał niezbyt wesołą minę, a jego dłoń była dalej zaciśnięta w powietrzu jak na broni. Zdawało się, że został pozbawiony duszy wbrew swej woli. -No to co z nim robimy? - spytał Tydeus. -Bierzemy go i zabieramy do tych trójkątnych rycerzy? - zaproponował Psycho. -Dobra. - odparł Wielki i wziął na plecy Matfisa jak worek masła. Po drodze nagle coś przyszło Tydeusowi do głowy. Nie wiedział skąd. Wydawało mu się, że z ręki. Z ręki, w której trzymał włócznię. Coś kazało mu to uczynić. -Czekajcie! Połóżcie go na ziemi...- Powiedział Tydeus. -Po co? -Zobaczysz. Matfis znów wylądował na ziemi. Tydeus stanął nad nim, patrząc się bez wyrazu... Po czym wbił Matfisowi ostrze włóczni prosto pod mostek! Wszyscy zamarli. Tydeus wyjął ostrze z ciała... Matfis się zerwał, a z zadanej mu przed chwilą rany strzelił płomyk, a rana zniknęła. -A!! Co tu się...- Spytał Matfis. Wszyscy stali jak wryci. Także Tydeus. -Jak ja to zrobiłem? - spytał Tydeus. Poczuł, że jego włócznia straciła prawie całą swą magię... Rainbow w tym czasie standardowo odświeżał bazę danych i porównywał ją do nowych danych co sekundę, więc szybko wymyślił coś, co można nazwać "pomysłem". A mianowicie zatrąbił w muszlę Sashimono. Herosi z trudem opanowywali chcęć pozabijania siebie nawzajem podczas gdy Rainbow zrobił mocno krwawiącą ranę Crewowi i zaczął oblewać nią Matfisa. Dopiero gdy minął efekt Sashimono reszta Herosów spostrzegła dziurę w ręce Crewa i Matfisa oblanego krwią. -...co ty mu zrobiłeś? - spytał się Rainbowa Wielki -Efekt Sashimono Straceńca to leczenie się cudzą krwią. Proste. -Co ty mu zrobiłeś?! Jakimś wariatem jesteś, czy co?! - krzyknął Matfis, po chwili dodając - Teraz jestem cały w krwi!! Jeśli chcesz mnie zabić, to możesz spróbować, ale radzę ci nie próbować! -Wykryto niepowodzenie. Brak efektu Sashimono, przeglądanie bazy danych...wykryto efekt Sashimono - nadpobudliwość i rządza krwi zanotowana u: Wielki, Narrisa, Tydeus, Psycho, Gerald. Szukanie następnych danych... -Dobra, nieważne. Nie zadziałało...właściwie, to czemu ty tak klniesz, Matfis? - spytał Wielki - A cię to obchodzi, człowieku? Rainbow już szykował się do strzelenia Matfisowi plaskacza, jednak wtedy przybiegł mechanik z warsztatu. -Właśnie! Przejrzałem twoje dane na dysku twardym i w procesorze, zapomniałbym ci coś zainstalować! Poczym porwał ze sobą Rainbowa spowrotem do zakładu. - Zanotowano problem: wykryto brak. Przeszukiwanie budowy...systemy sprawne. Brak informacji. - To coś z zewnątrz. Chodzi o twoje Sashimono. Nie daje na tobie efektu. - Brak uczuć. - Spokojnie, dowiesz się potem co ci zrobimy. W zakładzie wyłączono Rainbowa. Po zdjęciu hełmu do mózgu (jego procesor był podłączony do ludzkiego mózgu) i do procesora podpięto mu urządzenie stymulujące gniew. Następnie zlokalizowano dane o gniewie po czym napisano kilka ważnych skryptów uruchamianych tylko podczas otrzymania obrażeń. Potem podpięto kilka rur do mózgu, urządzenia gniewu i procesora. Co dziwne, do wnętrza głowy włożono mu również...kilka sakiew z krwią i filtr wykonany z ludzkich nerek. Do nowych rur wlano mu krew. Po uruchomieniu go (Rainbowa) z powrotem wyjaśniono mu zmiany jakie zaszły w jego głowie. A mianowicie mógł on teraz czuć gniew. Na szczęście zaprogramowano go tak, aby odczuwał go tylko po otrzymaniu jakiś obrażeń. Po co? Aby jego sztandar wywierał działanie również na nim. Cała operacja trwała kilkanaście minut. Potem odprowadzono go do reszty kompanów, którzy tymczasem próbowali poradzić sobie z Matfisem klnącym "jak szewc". - O, wreszcie jesteś. Co oni tam z tobą zrobili? - spytał znudzony Wielki - Pomniejsze zmiany w danych, kilka nowych mechanizmów, dodano obieg krwi i system gniewu po otrzymaniu obrażeń, efekt Sashimono dotyczy również mnie. Tak mi wyjaśniono w skrócie. - Fajnie, a dali ci coś na uspokojenie tego awanturnika? - odpowiedział Crew mówiąc o Matfisie, który tymczasem krzyknął na niego: -Ta, awanturnika?! Żebyś wiedział, że teraz jestem bardzo spokojny. Więc zamknij się! Wtedy przechodzący obok policjant zauważył sytuację. Już podchodził by wypisać Matfisowi grzywnę(200 Ka-ching) za hałas, gdy ten uderzył go w twarz, zabrał jego broń i pobiegł w głąb miasta. Uciekając, zawołał "Wrócę!". Herosi ścigając Matfisa zgubili go. Więc postanowili, że najlepszym wyborem jest zawiadomienie władz o biegający po mieście psychopacie z pałką policyjną. Po złożeniu zeznań nasi bohaterowie(logiczne) wyszli z budynku. -Mam pewien pomysł. Udajmy się do miejscowego lombardu. -powiedział Crew -Po co? -spytał się Wielki -Zamierzam sprawdzić pewien przedmiot. Nasza drużyna udała się do lombardu. -Witam jestem Rick Harisson. Czym mogę służyć? -Chcielibyśmy sprawdzić ten przedmiot -powiedział Crew pokazując włócznię Tydeusa -Hm...Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Ciosanie rękojeści wskazuje na to, że pochodzi ona jeszcze ze starożytności. Albo i dawniej. Ostrze jest wykonane ze stopu stali i srebra. Interesuje mnie klejnot po środku. Rick spod lady wyjmuje tajemnicze narzędzie które przesuwa wzdłuż włóczni. Wyjmuje jubilerskie szkło powiększające przez które przygląda się włóczni. -Ma dosyć małą ilość magii, aczkolwiek jej zasoby były większe. Niestety nie mogę nic więcej powiedzieć. Żegnam. -Dobra co się dowiedzieliśmy? -spytał Wielki -To, że moja włócznia jest magiczna, ale rozładowana. -rzekł Tydeus.- Ja sam mam takie wrażenie. -Możliwość udania się do Akademii Magicznej. -powiedział Rainbow Tak więc nasi Herosi udali się do takowego budynku. -Witam was. Nazywam się Zarkos. Czym mogę służyć? -zapytał napotkany wewnątrz czarodziej -Co pan może nam powiedzieć o tym. -powiedział Tydeus pokazując włócznię -Hm... Ciekawa broń. - powiedział Zarkos wyjmując z kieszeni jakąś kulę, poczym położył włócznię na pobliski stolik z dziwnymi inskrypcjami. -Pańska włócznia wygląda na jakąś magiczną. Magiczną, ale wyładowaną. -rzekł Zarkos przykładając kulę do włócznie która zaczęła się świecić na czerwono. Teraz magii w niej prawie nie ma. Ale mogła by pomieścić jej ogromne ilości. -Wygląda mi to na jedną z broni animacyjnych. Twórca korzysta z jakiegokolwiek kamienia dusz. Najczęściej wykorzystuje się do tego ludzkie dusze. Wkuwają oni w swoją broń takowy kamień i zaklinają ją, dzięki czemu ma siłę istoty, której duszę zaklęto. Właśnie to ten kamień. -powiedział mag wskazując na kamień na włóczni -Kamień tej włóczni jest pusty, czyli że dusza z niego uciekła. Prawdopodobnie była to dusza żywotna i awanturnicza. -Bardzo dziękuję, że poświęcił mi pan czas. -powiedział Tydeus wspominając nowy charakter Matfisa -Ma pan może jakiś kamień w którym na nowo można zamknąć duszę? - sytał Wielki wychodząc -Tak, proszę - powiedział czarodziej, dając mu kamień. Herosi udali się do miejskiego więzienia. Spotkali tam Matfisa, zamkniętego w celi, dziewnie teraz cichego i spokojnego. Wielki powiedział do Matfisa, że wyciągną go dziś w nocy. Wieczorem Bohaterowie wybrali się na "tyły" więzienia, a dokładniej, celi Matfisa. Wielki zmienił się w drzewca i swoją mega silną łapą wybił ścianę w więzieniu. Złapał Matfisa i uciekł, Herosi za nim, prosto do lasu. Tam Wielki (nowo nabytą umiejętnością rozrostu) sprawił, że wyrosło wielkie drzewo, które w swoich liściach miało gotowe i bardzo wygodne mieszkanie. '''Tam Herosi będą mieszkać... do czasu aż przestaną ich oskarżać za przetrzymywanie przestępcy i napaść na funkcjonariusza.....' -No, dobra.- Powiedział Matfis.- Dzięki, żeście mnie uwolnili. Nie musiałem robić tego sam. -To co robimy?- Spytał Tydeus, gdy grupa zostawiła Matfisa samego i poszła na naradę.- Trzeba coś z nim zrobić. Wniosek jest jak na razie jeden: Moja broń miała siłę jakiejś istoty. A teraz Matfis ją ma. -Trzeba się dowiedzieć, co go opętało.- Uznał Wielki. -To trochę ryzykowne. Jak na razie najpierw był agresywny, teraz jest spokojny. Kto wie, co mu strzeli do głowy zaraz. -To może lepiej najpiew znaleźć jego duszę?- Zaproponował Temple. -Zgadzam się- Zgodził się Tydeus.- Ale czy bierzemy go ze sobą? Niedobrze zostawiać go samego, a jego towarzystwo też jest ryzykowne. -Ktoś może zostać i go przypilnować. -Ja to zrobię.- Westchnął Tydeus.- Od dawna nad nim władałem. Może teraz nie ośmieli się mnie napadać. -Albo zrobi to, korzystając z tego, że jesteś sam i może się zemścić. Bohaterowie odeszli, ale Wielki został, bo domek był niestabilny, więc Wielki musiał w nim zostać (bo jeżeli on go stworzył, domek nie zrobi mu krzywdy (np. zawalając się)). Postanowił przy okazji badać kryształ, który dostał od Zarkosa. -To zwykły rubin! - krzyknął Wielki po godzinie badań. -Może przestanie taki być, gdy w okolicy będzie dusza do zdobycia? - powiedział Tydeus. -Może. -Ja sprawdzę, czy z Matfisem- czy kim on teraz jest- wszystko w porządku. Tydeus wszedł do domku. "Matfis" (w nawiasie, bo nie jest do końca sobą) siedział i patrzył w okno. -Och, jesteś, Tydeusie.- Rzekł spokojnie.- Trzeba porozmawiać. -O czym? -O czymś ważnym. Powinieneś się czegoś dowiedzieć. Ale najpierw pozbądź się tego gościa, który siedzi przed chatą. Tydeus uznał, że to dobry pomysł. Wyszedł do Wielkiego i powiedział: -On chce ze mną pogadać. Zaczekaj pod drzewem i nasłuchuj. Może się nie połapie. Jakby coś szło nie tak, pomóż mi. -Niezły pomysł. Możemy się czegoś dowiedzieć.- Uznał Wielki, odrywając się od kryształu. Tydeus wrócił do wnętrza. -No dobrze. Odprawiłem Wielkiego. Poszedł do reszty. -Poszli szukać duszy Matfisa?- Spytał "Matfis". -Zatem sam przyznajesz, że nie jesteś nim. -Przed tobą tak. Zanim ta hołota -(przez dobre "h"?)- wróci, sporo się dowiesz. Nie muszę już udawać waszego kolegi. -Czemu przed nimi coś ukrywasz? A przede mną nie? Mamy coś wspólnego? -Och, dużo. Hehehe.- Zaśmiał się Matfis.- W tym ciele nic wspólnego. Od dawna chciałem dostać jakieś ciało, żeby z tobą pogadać. -Coś ci nie wierzę. Ty coś knujesz. -Nie?! Wierzysz mi jak własnemu ojcu! Tyle razy pozwalałeś mi okazywać moc! To ode mnie ona pochodzi! Sam w sobie jesteś słaby! Przez cały ten czas udawałem ciebie! A ty mi wierzyłeś! A teraz zamknij się i słuchaj. Wtedy wróciła reszta. Nie mieli duszy Matfisa. Wielki chciał ich powstrzymać, ale Psycho dostał fisia i się uparł. Wszedł do chaty i zaczął rzucać w "Matfia" szyszkami. Ten wyciągnął broń i rzucił się na niego. Nagle przez chatę przefrunął cień i przez chwilę w powietrzu wisiał czarny dym. Matfis nie miał broni, Psycho powiedział: -Dziękuję... -A niby komu?!? - wrzasnął Matfis - I niby za co!? -JEJ za to, że nie masz broni. Matfis dopiero teraz to spostrzegł. Do mieszkania wbiegła reszta Herosów. Rainbow, nie umiejący myśleć logicznie, zagrał na muszli. Herosi prawie się nie pozabijali, a Matfis stanął jak wryty. Nawet gdy efekt zdenerwowania Bohaterów się skończył, Matfis i tak się nie ruszał. -Niech was...- Warknął, po czym opadł na ziemię. W powietrzu rozległ się jakby krzyk drapieżnego ptaka. -I znów czuję jej moc.- Zauważył Tydeus, patrząc na swą włócznię. - Trzeba by było znaleźć w końcu duszę Matfisa. Twoją włócznię zbadamy potem... - powiedział Wielki. - Dużo nie odkryłeś - mruknął Gresh. Wielki, ignorując tą uwagę, kontynuował: - Czy ktoś z was ma jakiś pomysł, może znacie kogoś, kto da radę nam pomóc? - Tak - powiedział Tydeus. - Podczas swoich podróży widziałem chatkę takiego... szalonego pustelnika. Najpierw ze mną walczył, ale kiedy zaczął przegrywać, powiedział, "że jestem godny rady Wszechmogącego" i zaprosił mnie do środka. Z tego co wiem, to on rzeczywiście skontaktował się z Wszechmogącym, więc czemu by nie zapytać jego? - O co zapytać? Gdzie rosną pomarańcze? Wyruszamy! - krzyknął Psycho. Wielki zapytał: - Gdzie on jest? - W Wielkich Piaskowych Górach, jeżeli dobrze pamiętam. - No, to ruszajmy. To daleko? - Tak, około 27 tysięcy kilometrów... Ale to chyba jedyne wyjście... - odpowiedział Wielkiemu Tydeus. Herosi wyruszyli do Piaskowych Gór. Oczywiście musieli ominąć miasto, bo tam czyhała na nich "sprawiedliwość". Droga okazała się niezbyt łatwa. Najpierw zatrzymali ich bandyci, którzy jednak szybko dali sobie spokój. Dokładniej, zostali zmiażdżeni mocą Herosów. Później zaczęło być trudniej, bo Psycho znowu zaczął świrować. Kiedy już powstrzymali go od rzucania szyszkami w dziwnego kształtu kamień, doszli do granicy Zigotonów. Tam zostali zatrzymani przez straż. Na szczęście, żaden z Herosów nie był wrogiem Zigotonów, ale i tak stracili dwie godziny czasu. Wkroczyli na ziemię Zigotonów. Tam nie czekało ich nic złego. Kilka dni później Herosi dotarli do Wielkiej piaskowej pustyni. Tam właśnie znajdowały się Góry... Niestety, znajdował się tam również gigantyczny Dokaknel. Herosi nie mieli wyjścia, byli zmęczeni podróżą i nie w formie, musieli uciekać (brak ziemi i wody = brak Wielkiego w formie drzewca = ucieczka). Dokaknel gonił ich przez całą pustynię, aż do Gór (z wielkiej, bo skrót od nazwy własnej). Na czubku Góry znajdowała się mała jaskinia, której wnętrze było urządzone jak prawdziwy dom. No mad (mieszkaniec pustyni)o mało nie zemdlał, jak zobaczył Herosów. Wyjąkał: -Jeee-ego duu-uuszaa jest w Grzyb-b-bo Ja-aaskiniach. Nie pytajcie skąd wiem, że jej sz-u-uu-kacie. Herosi odeszli bez słowa. Dokaknel myśląc, że Herosi są wewnątrz jaskiniowej chatki, rozwalił ją. Bohaterowie szli w slow motion, a w tle wielka eksplozja (normalnie Power-rangers..... nienawidzę tego). - Naprawdę mu wierzymy? - Spytał Tydeus - Jeśli jest szalonym starym pustelnikiem to chyba tak - Odpowiedział mu Wielki Potem szli bez słowa do Grzybojaskiń, gdy dotarli, zaczęły eksplodować masowo purchawki z których zarodników natychmiast wyrastały grzyby. - Uważać! - Upomniał Wielki - Uwaga! - Nawijał Rainbow - Wykryto duże wyładowania energii z dwóch źródeł. Szli coraz głębiej a za nimi ciągle rosły nowe grzyby aż w końcu usłyszeli jakąś walkę i dwóch magów - Chcesz mnie pokonać? Chyba nie w tym wymiarze! - Krzyczał jakiś Heros - Czego się boisz? Mnie? - Pytał Heros całkiem podobny do pierwszego ale oczy miał czerwone a maskę czarną - Giń! - Wrzasnął ten pierwszy (chyba dobry) i otworzył portal do którego wtrącił tego drugiego - Ufff - Odetchnął ten dobry - Witaj kim jesteś? - Zapytał Wielki - Nie poznajecie mnie? - Spytał mag - Nie - Odpowiedzieli chórem - To ja! Metallicafun! - Odpowiedział - Ach to ty witaj - Nagle przypomniał sobie Wielki - Co tu robicie? - Spytał Metallicafun - Myślałem, że po przygodzie parę lat temu daliście se spokój. - Szukamy duszy Matfisa. A ty? - Odpowiedział Tydeus - A z otchłani pouciekało troche demonów i duchów. I dla zabawy je odsyłam. - Odpowiedział - Może na nowo połączymy siły? - Zapytał Wojnar - Z miłą chęcią - Odpowiedział Metallicafun i poszli dalej szukać duszy Matfisa. -No dobra.- Powiedział Tydeus.- Jesteśmy w Grzybojaskiniach. I co? Wokół pełno świecących grzybów. Przynajmniej jest jasno. Poza tym... -Zachować ciszę!- Ostrzegł Rainbow.- Wykryto szmery i odgłosy poruszania się po jaskini. Wszyscy zamarli. Nie było słychać nic, poza kapaniem wody. Po chwili... Szmery. -Ty chyba jeden z tych demonów.- Zauważył Metallicafun.- Niektóre były całkiem potężne... -Chodźmy dalej. Szli i szli... Aż jaskinia zaczęła prowadzić w górę. -Wyjście na powierzchnię. Nareszcie. Niedobrze mi się robiło od tego zaduchu. Ale na powierzchni panował nie mniejszy zaduch, a okolica nie wyglądała wesoło. To było bagno. Niskie, grube drzewa, zwisające porosty i liany, mgła, wysoka trawa, błotnista ziemia, a w niektórych miejscach woda... -Na niebiańskie pola mi to nie wygląda.- Ocenił Wielki.- Nawet drzewa wyglądają nieruchliwie. Co to za miejsce? -To chyba... Bagna Martwego Feniksa.- Odparł Tydeus. -Bagna Martwego Feniksa... Bagna Martwego Feniksa...- Kiedyś słyszałem tą nazwę.- Powiedział Metalliacafun. -Skanowanie wspomnień. Odnalezione wymienienie nazwy.- Zaczął Rainbow.- Podczas walki z ipkami Psycho wspominał tą nazwę jako miejsce pobytu jego kolegi Tydeusa. Poszliśmy tam, ale jego nie było. -O, znaliście się?- Spytał Wielki Tydeusa. -Może trochę.- Odparł Tydeus.- Duże lepiej znam to miejsce. Prawda, mieszkałem przez jakiś czas tutaj. Nazwa pochodzi od legendy, która mówi, że na miejscu tych bagien eony temu umarł feniks. Podobno tutejsze błędne ogniki to nie tylko dusze zmarłych i wytwory magicznych lisów, ale też pozostałości płomieni, w których ptak konał. Przybyłem wtedy tutaj, by odnaleźć jego duszę. Medytowałem pośrodku bagien, czując że znalazłem to, co szukałem. Potem nagle poczułem, że to... zniknęło. Cokolwiek się wydarzyło podczas mojej medytacji, wiem, że jego dusza była obok mnie, ale nie odzywała się do mnie. I wiem, że są tu inne grzybiaste jaskinie. -Bardzo ciekawe. Może wskażesz nam drogę do tych jaskiń? -Jasne. Mają na tych bagnach dwa wyloty. Jeden jest tutaj, a drugi... Ale nie dało się rozmawiać dalej. Psycho znów zasłużył na swoje imię. -CIASTKA!!!!- Wrzasnął, wpatrując się w mgłę. -Nie zwracaj uwagi. To robota błędnych ogni. Chcą cię wciągnąć w bagno, oraz utopić i jeśli się nie zatrzymasz, utoniesz, WRACAJ, ŚWIRZE! Psycho poleciał pędem w bagno, a koledzy usiłowali go zatrzymać... Rozdzial ósmy: Nagle wszyscy znaleźli się w niebiosach. -Prosiłem was tylko o trening, a teraz ziemia jest zarażona...nie moge..- Powiedział Wojnar. -Jak mogliście nas tak zawieść.- Powiedział TDT. Wszyscy milczeli. Tydeus nie wiedząc co zrobić odparł "Ups?". Nagle ziemia została pochłonięta przez czarny dym. Bohaterowie ponownie znaleźli się na ziemi na tym samym bagnie. -Ej, ty jesteś bogiem i możesz go zniszczyć!- Krzyknął Wielki. Nagle trafił w niego piorun, a Wielki zemdlał. -To nie jest przyjęcie z herbatką, to jest Wojnar. - powiedział Rainbow do nie przytomnego Wielkiego. Zapadła noc, pierwsza warta w obozie zrobionym "na szybko" przypadła na Tydeusa. Wtedy TDT pojawił się na ziemi, z Łzą Shinobi. -Tydeus, obudź resztę! -Ale po co? -Zobaczysz Tydeus obudził zatem pozostałych Herosów , a TDT opowiedział im jego plan. -Mówię wam, mogę pomóc, ale nie możecie się do mnie zwracać po imieniu. W Zaświatach zostawiłem swojego klona, który będzie ukrywał całą sprawę przed Wojnarem. -Ale jak mamy do Ciebie mówić? - spytał Wielki -Larwa. - zasugerował Rainbow TDT błyskawicznym ruchem przystawił mu Łzę Shinobi do stalowej szyi. -Lepiej nie zadzieraj, bo wiem, gdzie masz procesor! -Larwa! TDT nie wytrzymał, użył Czerwonej Łzy i przystawił płonące ostrze do Hełmu Rainbowa, powoli przepalając mu blachy. -Ok, uspokójcie się! - krzyknął Wielki TDT niechętnie "zgasił" ostrze -Mówcie do mnie.... Płaczący Shinobi. Rainbow jednak ostro wkurzył się na Thorina. Wkurzył, bo przecież nie dawno temu zainstalowano mu uczucie gniewu, uruchamiające się po otrzymaniu choćby nawet najmniejszego zadrapania. To było nieco więcej niż "tylko zadrapanie", więc Rainbow momentalnie odsunął się do tyłu, wyciągnął Czarną Skrzynię, załadował magazynek, rzucił butlą Wściekłego Mleka w TDT i...zatrąbił w muszlę. Dzięki takiej kombinacji (Sashimono + Czarna Skrzynia + Wściekłe Mleko) po jednym trafieniu leczył się w ponad połowie. -Larwo! - krzyknął, zaciskając łapsko na spuście. TDT ledwo ominął jedną rakietę, a już pędziły za nim dwie następne. Wtedy Rainbow musiał przeładować magazynek, co wykorzystał jego oponent. -Więc to tak? Najpierw kradniesz, potem zadzierasz nosa? Lepiej uważaj, będąc bogiem jestem milardy razy silniejszy niż nawet armia robotów. - powiedział, po chwili dodając - Jednak zostało z ciebie coś z Arcybie- Kiedy TDT gadał robot w pełni przeładował magazynek swojej rakietnicy, po czym strzelił mu prosto w twarz. Thorin jednak nie był już istotą ziemską, więc nie za wiele mu to robiło różnicy, czy trafi się w niego mieczem, czy dynamitem. Skoczył do Rainbowa i zaczął palić go Czerwoną Łzą. Rainbow strzelił w oponenta. TDT wybiło na całkiem niezłą odległość, jednak zanim się obrócił znów dostał kolejną rakietą. Zauważył, że nie ma to za wiele sensu, bo Rainbow i tak będzie się leczył co uderzenie. Wiedział jednak, że wystarczy zmienić swój wygląd, a on już uzna go za kogoś innego. Dokształcił sobie "fałszywe" oko i podszedł do Rainbowa. -Dobra, dajmy już sobie z tym spokój. Jak by co to ja, Thorin. -Wykryto sprzeczność. W zapisie jest już pozycja "Thorin", możliwe wystąpienie problemów. Thorin szybko zauważył, że nawet tak drobna zmiana całkowicie ogłupia robota, więc wyrzucił nowe oko. Rainbow momentalnie się do niego obrócił i wycelował Czarną Skrzynią. -Nie, czekaj! - krzyknął TDT, obrywając Ułomny Larwotron nie reagował, dalej strzelając. TDT omijał rakiety, a kiedy robot znów musiał przeładować magazynek, zbliżył się do niego. -Przepraszam cię, rozumiesz? Przepraszam? PRZE-PRA-SZAM! -Larwo... - odparł Rainbow. Wielki w tym czasie znalazł kija i kamień. Wpadł na pewien pomysł, jak zakończyć walkę. Podrzucił kamień i wybił go kijem jak piłke baseballową. Rainbow przez chwilę nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. -No, najwyraźniej to się przyda. Choć trochę nie praktyczne...i słabe... Robot otrząsnął się, po czym spojrzał na Wielkiego. Po chwili wyciągnął...robotyczy kapelutek. Dość ładny. -To, za to. - zaproponował -Spokojnie, nie potrzebuje tego kapelusza, jak chcesz to masz...chociaż w sumie...ładny jest. No dobra, umowa stoi. Rainbow po chwili wyciął z kijaszka kij baseballowy i zaczął zbierać kamienie. -Co ty robisz? - spytał Tydeus To co zobaczyli wywarło na nich niezłe wrażenie. Rainbow zaczął wybijać kamienie jeden za drugim z ekstremalną szybkością, tworząc szarą falę. Przy okazji łupnął jednym w Thorina tak, że upadł i nie wstawał przez najbliższe kilkanaście sekund. -Wow...fajne...ehe...he..hehe..hehehehe!...he...!...he...he...yyy..no..to ja co do tego...yyyy..."Żygającego Kisioli"...to...yyyy.... - powiedział skołowany TDT. Po chwili jedna się otrząsnął, dodając: - To znaczy...co do Płaczącego Shinobi..., to znacie mnie lepiej jako Strzelca Shinobi. -Strzelca? Z czego strzelasz?! - spytał podekscytowany Wielki -A tak, racja, jeszcze nie widzieliście - powiedział TDT, chowając Łzę Shinobi i wyciągając karabinek jednostrzałowy "Dwudziestkę Jedynkę" i oddając strzał próbny w stojącą dziesięć metrów od nich szyszkę, na co Psycho dość wściekle zareagował - Łza Shinobi to moja broń, tak samo jak Dwudziestka Jedynka. Obie są praktycznie ze mną połączone. W tym momencie coś się stało. Ich obóz zapłonął żywym ogniem, choć wiedzieli, że to ani Tydeus, ani TDT. Staneli w formacji bojowej, TDT pierwszy wypatrzył przeciwnika. -Znowu on. -Kto taki? -Umbra... Tydeus, znając całą legendę Herosów wiedział, o kogo chodzi. Reszta "nowych" mogła się tylko domyślać, że to ktoś zły. Sługi Umbry zaatakowały bohaterów. Ogień, drzewo, szyszki, blacha i co tam jeszcze były wszędzie. Gdy złe moce zyskały przewagę, Herosi wycofali się w kierunku jednej z mniejszych wysepek na bagnach. Odpierali atak jak tylko mogli. TDT, strzelając do przeciwników, zaczął się nudzić, więc, ładując, ostatni w swoim zapasie nabój, wystrzelił go w najdalszego stwora, dobył katany i skoczył w sam środek hordy wroga. Tydeus skoczył za nim, po czym użył swojego ulti Trybu Herosa (zapomniałem, że to nie LoL XD). (Jego koledzy jako sojusznicy byli odporni na płomienie.) Wszyscy po kolei używali Trybów Herosa. Wokół było takie piekło, że nikt nie widział dokładnie, gdzie uderza. Wreszcie bitwa ustała... Bagna wokół nich przestały być bagnem. -Więc to była siła tego legendarnego Umbry.- Powiedział Tydeus. -I tak i nie.- Odpowiedział Wielki.- To było tylko jego przedstawienie. -Zatem co wy na to, żeby pójść do tych GrzyboJaskiń, oraz poszukać duszy Matfisa?- Spytał Temple, wskazując na leżącego na ziemi kolegę, którego nieść musieli od wyruszenia z chatki drzewnej.- Nasza ekipa powinna być pełna. -Popieram- Powiedział Psycho. Grupa ruszyła. Prowadzeni przez Tydeusa który znał bagna i Crew'a który znał przyrodę doszli do szczeliny w ziemi. Weszli do jaskini. W środku początkowo było ciemno, ale szybko doszli głębiej, gdzie rosły świecące grzyby. Dzięki nim panował lekki półmrok. Na ścianach rosły podziemne huby. Na ziemi rosły grzyby, które niestety po lekkim dotknięciu eksplodowały niczym grzyby Teemo, rozsiewając cuchnące zarodniki. W jaskini było duszno, ciepło i wszędzie była para wodna. - Jak ja nie lubię sauny.- Mruknął Metallicafun. -No to lepiej tu nie wracaj.- Powiedział Tydeus.- Te jaskinie są pod bagnami. A bagna są w kraterze wygasłego wulkanu. Woda ścieka i styka się z magmą, paruje i w jaskiniach jest mgła, wilgotno i ciepło. -Idealne warunki dla grzybów.- Zauważył Crew, oglądając ściany.- Zauważyliście że idziemy po czymś w rodzaju chodnika? Wszyscy zaczęli patrzeć pod nogi. Jaskinia miała wiele odłamów, ale korytarz którym szli miał wydeptane dno. -Rzeczywiście. W końcu doszli do wielkiej komory skalnej, w której rosły grzyby wielkości drzew. Jeden z nich miał dziurę w stopce, podobną do drzwi. Herosi uznali, że trzeba to zwiedzić. W środku grzyb miał wydrążony prawdziwy domek. -Niezłe.- Uznał Gresh. Zwiedzając domek, znaleźli mały stolik, który stał w pustym pokoju. Na nim leżał mały kamień, który wyglądał na kryształ. -Podobny do tego kamienia od czarodzieja.- Zauważył Wielki.- Może... Wielki wziął go do ręki i rzucił do Matfisa. Zaledwie kamyk musnął ciało, ten od razu się zerwał. -A! Co do...- Powiedział Matfis. -Raz już to widzieliśmy...- Powiedział Tydeus. -Może za tym razem...- Powiedział Metallicafun.- Stary, poznajesz nas? -Jasne, że poznaję. No, może poza tym w żółtej masce, czarnym Charibassą, gościem z dwoma mieczami i zielonym Yaridą. Po małym poznaniu zaczęli pytać Matfisa, co stało się przed zniknięciem jego duszy. -No, nie jestem pewien. Coś pamiętam, a co nieco nie. -To co pamiętasz, a czego nie. -Hmm. Pamiętam, że przyszedłem na te bagna i do tych jaskiń, ale nie pamiętam po co. Pamiętam, że ktoś mnie prowadził, ale nie pamiętam kto to był. Pamiętam, że przybyłem tu z Malassy. I że byłem w mieście u jakichś trójkątnych rycerzy. Zaczęła się narada. Uznano, że w celu badań nad wspomnieniami Matfisa trzeba się rozdzielić. Po małym losowaniu zapadła decyzja. Tydeus (bo zna bagna), Crew (bo chce je obejrzeć), Metallicafun (bo chce odpędzić demony) i Wielki Patapon zostali by badać bagna. Narissa, Matfis, Temple, PsychoAlosson i Master of Patapon mieli wrócić do Melassy i sprawdzić po co Matfis wyruszył stamtąd do Bagien. Gresh, TDT/Shinobi, Rainbow, oraz Geralt mieli wrócić do miasta i szukać tam śladów obecności Matfisa. -Świetnie. Za miesiąc spotkamy się w naszej nowej chatce. Ten kto nie wróci, zostanie oficjalnie uznany za martwego.- Ogłosił TDT. -Zgoda!- Odparli wszyscy, dobrze wiedząc, że wrócą. -Larwo.-Dodał w myślach Rainbow. Minał miesiąc. Wszyscy razem spełniali swój cel. W końcu nadszedł czas spotkania. Gresh siedział na zewnątrz chaty. TDT siedział w środku i powtarzał co odkryli. Geralt ostrzył miecz. Rainbow z wbudowanego głośnika nadawał motywy z "Pataponów". -Idą.- Usłyszeli głos Gresha. Do chaty za Gresehm weszli Tydeus, Crew, Metallicafun i Wielki. -Cześć, chłopaki!- Powiedział Metallicafun. -Cześć. Jak było u was? -Nieźle. Wszyscy mają co chcieli. Crew zbadał Bagna, ja powypędzałem demony, oraz odkryliśmy kilka ciekawostek. Mamy czekać z przedstawieniem na resztę? -Po co czekać?- Poznajmy co odkryliście. My też mamy co nieco do powiedzenia. Cała grupa usiadła w kółku. Wielki rozłożył pośrodku notatki o odkryciach. -Patrzcie. Najpierw zbadaliśmy domek. Odkryliśmy w nim ślady Trybu Herosa Matfisa. Czyli wyraźnie on w nim walczył z kmiś... Lub czymś. Domek był zamieszkany niedawno. Przestał być mniej więcej w czasie, gdy stoczona została ta walka. A ten stolik, na którym była jego dusza, to chyba służył jako ołtarz. Stał w pustym pokoju, imitującym świątynię. A on sam był pokryty znakami. Przerysowaliśmy je do notatnika. Macie. Zobaczcie je. Poza tym Metallicafun odkrył, że te demony, które wypędzał zostały przyciągnięte do tego świata przez ten stolik. Pewnie ktoś na nim odprawiał rytuały. Po zbadaniu rozwaliliśmy go. Już nikt nie będzie z niego czarował. Poza tym Tydeus odkrył, że jego włócznia jest przyciągana przez jakieś magiczne siły z tego bagna. I że dusza w niej ukryta była bardzo spokojna na nich. -Hmm.-Rainbow był bardziej skupiony na symbolach w notatniku niż na słowach Wielkiego.- Skanowanie. Szukanie danych... Znalezione. To symbole Umbry. Pozostałe nieznane. -Tak, Metallicafun też je poznał. Ale tych pozostałych nie. Tylko odkrył, że pozostałe też tyczą się jednej istoty. -Czy to możliwe, że Umbra ma jakąś pomoc lub przymierze? Jakiejś innej istoty zła?- Spytał Gresh. -Chyba tak. Na to wygląda. Zapadła cisza. Przerwał ją Tydeus, mówiąc: -Zauważyliście, że Słońce zachodzi? A Psycho, Narissa, Master, Temple i Matfis nie wrócili. -Zaczekajmy do zmierzchu. Pewnie wrócą lekko spóźnieni. Wiesz, Psycho mógł sprawić im kłopoty. Zaczekali. Noc zapadła. Nie wrócili... -Biedny Matfis.- Powiedział Metallicafun. -Czyli... Już po nich? -Nie jestem pewien.- Powiedział jak dotąt milczący TDT.- Nie wyczuwam ich życia. Może zginęli, a może nie. -Obyśmy jeszcze ich spotkali... A co wy odkryliście? -O tym lepiej nie gadać w nocy. Porozmawiamy rano. Wszyscy zasnęli, oczywiście poza wartą. Ze względu na to, że nikt nie "opiekuje się" postaciami Psycho, Temple'a, Mastera, Narissy i Matfisa, chciałem je usunąć... Jeśli ich "opiekunowie" wrócą, albo będziecie za nimi tęsknić, postacie jeszcze się znajdą. ' Rozdział dziewiąty: Rano TDT obudził wszystkich i opowiedział im, co odkryli. -W mieście widzieliśmy wiele śladów Uberhero Mode Matfisa. Gdy zardzewia.... znaczy się Rainbow je przeskanował, okazało się, że nie walczył z żyjącą istotą. Popytaliśmy trochę, ludzie mówili o potworze, lecz jego opis nie pasował do stworzeń, jakie znał Geralt (w końcu Wiedźmin). Łza Shinobi prosiła mnie, bym sprawdził ratusz. Gdy tam weszliśmy, nie wiedzieć czemu, od razu zaprowadzono nas do piwnic. Wiele strażników patrzyło na mnie z przerażeniem, niektórzy mi grozili, że "jeżeli nie potrafię wykorzystać ulgi, jaką jest śmierć, to pomogą mi jeszcze raz ją zyskać". W piwnicy znalazłem coś, co mnie przeraziło. W jednej z cel siedziała wysoka, szczupła kreatura z długimi rękoma. Jej wielkie, czarne oczy wpatrywały się wprost we mnie. Geralt oszczędził nam opisu tego czegoś, i przeszedł do konkretów, informując, jak się tego nie bać. Nie patrzeć na to! Wiemy jeszcze, że kilka miesięcy temu do miasta przybył ktoś, kto nazywał się U. Po prostu U! Kilka dni później, ktoś o imieniu Kor. Cały czas usługiwało im jedno stowarzyszenie. Miesiąc później zarówno U, jak i Kors i Matfis zniknęli. -To dziwne - przyznał Crew -No nic, musimy coś zrobić - rzucił Geralt -Gdyby był z nami Wojnar.... - powiedział TDT Nagle drzewo, w wraz z nią chatka zaczęło się zapadać, Herosi szybko z niej wybiegli, a TDT dostrzegł znikającą w głębi lasu sylwetkę. Pobiegł za nią, wycelował z Dwudziestki Jedynki i unieruchomił strzałem w nogę. -Kim jesteś?! - zapytał Shinobi, przykładając postaci katanę do gardła -G... G... Głupcy! - wykrztusił nieznajomy i rozpłynął się w powietrzu. -Świetnie, co teraz?! - wrzasnął Wielki -Spokojnie, wymyślimy coś - odparł Metallicafun -Tak szczerze, to nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co teraz - przyznał TDT. Wszyscy spuścili głowy... A Wielki zniknął!!! -Co robimy?- Spytał w końcu ktoś.- Ten gość nie wyglądał na sługę Umbry. -Może to sługa tej innej istoty?- Spytał Tydeus. -Mamy jakiś pomysł co zrobić? -Ja mam.- Powiedział Metallicafun.- W mieście niedaleko przez krótki czas mieszkałem u jednego czarodzieja, który miał wielką, magiczną bibliotekę. Może tam coś znajdziemy? -No dobra... Stary, ale w tym mieście raczej nie powitają nas miło... -To pójdę sam. Mnie z wami chyba wtedy nie było. -To trochę niebezpieczne samemu. -Ja mogę pójść z Metallicafunem- Zaoferował Tydeus.- W tym mieście w ogóle nie zdejmowałem maski. Jak ją teraz zostawię, to mało kto mnie pozna. -Ja w nim też nie byłem- Powiedział TDT. Tak więc Herosi zostali w chacie, a TDT, Tydeus i Metallicafun poszli do miasta. Czarodziej poznał kolegę i pozwolił im skorzystać z biblioteki. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach znaleźli dział z księgami o nazwie "niebezpieczne". Książki leżały ponuro, na nich były pajęczyny utkane przez martwe już pająki, a pokoik z działem stał w cichej, bezokiennej i mrocznej komnacie. Książki podpierała ludzka czaszka. Na ścianie, wśród odpadających fresków, przedstawiających mroczne postacie i przerażające stwory wisiało ogłoszenie: "Poniższych książek nie czytać zbyt długo i intensywnie, ani nie przerysowywać z nich obrazków!". Brakowało tylko zapalonej pochodni. Za sprawą Tydeusa brak szybko został uzupełniony. -Oho. Bardzo zachęcające.- Skomentował sarkastycznie Tydeus. -Zachęcające czy nie, trzeba sprawdzić czy w tych księgach są symbole demonów. Tak więc cała trójka zaczęła przeglądać tomy i szukać symboli. Po kilku książkach... -Są.- Powiedział TDT, otwierając wielkie opasłe tomisko, wyglądające jakby znaleziono je pod pachą szkieletu.- Książka o potworach stanowiących zagrożenie w kilku światach jednocześnie. -No to trzeba poszukać podobnych.- Powiedział Tydeus wyciągając z kieszeni notes. -Hmm... Zatem wszystkie strony po kolei... To trochę czasu zajmie... O, masz, to nawet nie jest alfabetycznie... -Kto pierwszy podejmie się tego uroczego i optymistycznego zadania? -Losujemy. Pierwszy wypadł Metallicafun. Otworzył księgę i zaczął przeglądać... -Hmm... Co my tu mamy... Vix'Thra nie...- Mruczał.- Morgoth nie... Nocturne nie... Upadły arcybies miłości nie... Gorl nie... Mental nie... Mannoroth nie... -Może nie mów tyle tych imion? Coś zimno się zrobiło... -Ojej... Sorki. Po kilku godzinach, Metallicafun dziwnie blady rzekł: -Dosyć. Za dużo tego oglądam. Czemu ogień pochodni zrobił się fioletowoczerwony? Drugi był TDT. Zaczął. -Hmm...- Po kilku stronach powiedział:- O, tu są bardzo podobne... Trójka pochyliła się nad stroną. Na niej widać było symbole podobne do tych z notesu. -To te? -Nie, chyba nie... Tyczą się podobnej istoty, ale widać różnice, zobacz, tu jest kreska, a tu nie... Kilka stron dalej TDT znalazł co szukał. -O. Tego szukaliśmy.- Oświadczył. Pochylili się nad księgą. -Achri'ta.- Przeczytał na głos Tydeus, chociaż wszyscy dobrze umieli czytać.- Dziewica Otchłani. Demon z Otchłani, jako jeden z nielicznych rasy żeńskiej. Jedna z najstraszniejszych istot widzianych w naszym świecie. Kilka razy się w nim zjawiła, jednak nigdy nie została w nim na zawsze. Ponoć jest łączniczką między Otchłanią a tym światem. -Co to jest ta Otchłań?- Spytał Tydeus. -To zaświaty.- Odparł Metallicafun.- Pomiędzy światami coś musi być, nie? Inaczej byłby tylko jeden superwielki świat. W Otchłani żyją różne straszne koszmarne istoty, dużo gorsze od tych, które wypędzałem, potrafiące operować duszami. Mówi się, że Otchłań stale się powiększa, pochłaniając stare światy. -A skoro jeden z tych demonów mógł zjawić się w tym świecie...- Dodał TDT. Zamilkli. Nawet nie skupili się kto spytał, czy wracać do reszty. Od razu uznali, że tak. Wrócili do reszty. Przez czas ich nieobecności Herosi wyraźnie się nudzili. Zapadał już zmierzch. Po powrocie zaczęły się rozmowy. -Zatem co robimy? Skoro Matfis w GrzyboJaskiniach stracił duszę, a mogła pojawić się w nich ta Achri'ta, to pewnie jej robota. Tylko kto go tam ściągnął?- Spytał Gresh. -Może ci U i Kors? -Może. Ale pamiętasz co wspominał?- Przybył do jaskiń z Malassy. A teraz z niej nie wrócili Psycho i reszta! -To może teraz sami się tam wybierzemy?- Spytał Tydeus, pewien, że koledzy zrozumieją czarny żart. Nie zrozumieli. -No, to klamka zapadła. Jutro wracamy!- Powiedział TDT. -Świetnie...- Mruknął Tydeus. Ponieważ chatka była zniszczona, a Wielki zniknął, Bohaterowie musieli rozbić się pod gołym niebem. Na szczęście nie było chmur. W nocy wszyscy spali... Poza Metallicafunem. W jego głowie wirowały myśli o tych wszystkich monstrach, o których czytał. Leżał na plecach i patrzył w niebo. -Cholera.- Pomyślał.- Żeby chociaż Księżyc świecił. Właśnie, gdzie Księżyc?- Pokręcił głową.- No tak. Akurat teraz musiała się zdażyć. Bezksiężycowa noc. Czas demonów. W takie pewnie Umbra i Achri'ta czują się najlepiej... Zamarł. Czy słyszał jakiś szmer? Wątpię, by to lis szukał resztek kolacji... Znowu szmery. Coś dużego to było. Wielkości wilka lub nieco większe... -Chłopaki?- Spytał cicho. Zapadła cisza. Nie wiedząc co zrobić, zgiął się wpół z bronią w ręku i wrzasnął "HA!". Pozostali się obudzili. W ciemności zdążył zobaczyć czmychającą jakąś istotę. -Co za...- Spytał Crew. -Wykryto natężenie energii!- Ostrzegł Rainbow. Chociaż nic nie było widać ani słychać, czuć było że wokół się zakotłowało. -Coś tu jest! Tylko skąd się wzięło?! -Notes!- Zawołał TDT- W nim są te wszystkie znaki, niezabezpieczone! Tydeus słysząc to zaraz złapał notes z plecaka i rozerwał na kawałki. Ale było jż za późno... Znaki zdążyły przyciągnąć sporo mrocznych sił Umbry... Las spowiła mgła.... -Cicho.... - szepnął TDT Nagle Rainbow zatrąbił w muszlę... Herosi na chwilę się zachwiali, lecz następnie otrzeźwieli i polecieli w bój. Każdy używał swojego Trybu Herosa(oprócz Tydeusa). Rainbow natomiast raził pole walki wystrzałami z Czarnej Skrzynki. Bitwa wydawała się przegrana(dla Herosów). W końcu Tydeus użył swojego Trybu. Wszystkie demony i dremory uciekły daleko w las, który zaczął płonąć. Wtedy Herosi wyszli spod wpływu Shashimo. -Tędy!- krzyknął TDT Herosi uciekali przed ogniem, aż znaleźli się w wielkim kręgu ognia. Wtedy Tydeus ponownie użył swojego Trybu Herosa, którym chronił siebie i towarzyszy. Po chwili jednak aura zaczęła słabnąć. Wtedy z góry zleciało do nich światło, które zamknęło ich w klatce, wzniosło się i poleciało wraz z Herosami poza las.Tam zostawiło ich w małym zagajniku. Potem wzleciało pod niebo i zniknęło. -Co to było?- zapytał Tydeus -To był Wojnar- rzekł TDT. Teraz ważne, zrób co mówię... Do klimatu puść sobie tą ścieżkę dźwiękową. Ewentualnie tą. W wielkiej, wysokiej, półokrągłej sali panowała ciemność. Otoczony pasem wody, główną część podłogi sali zajmował półokrągły balkon. Przed nim otoczony wodą stał drugi, tuż pod wejściem, dużo mniejszy i kwadratowego kształtu. Nad półokrągłym balkonem wisiała w powietrzu wielka, nieruchoma czarna postać. Nagle nieruchome powietrze drgnęło. Przez wejście, prawie niezauważalnie, lecz z gracją i zręcznością wślizgnęła się niewielka, ledwie widoczna w mroku istota. -Wróciłam.- Powiedziała. Jej głos brzmiał bardziej jak kobiecy szept niż głos. Towarzyszył mu przerażający pogłos. -Widzę.- Odparła postać.- I wiem jak poszło. -Zauważyli mnie. Byli czujni. Są cali i zdrowi. Coś ich uratowało. Te runy, które wyczuliśmy, zostały zniszczone. -Krótko mówiąc, zawiodłaś. Z pleców istoty na boki rozłożyło się sześć mrocznych macek. Nie widać było jednak błysku w jej oku. -Nie lubię słowa "zawiodłaś".-"Powiedziała" wściekle, wyraźnie usiłując zapanować nad gniewem.- Uważaj co mówisz. To miał być zwiad. Miałam zobaczyć na co ich stać. To był zwiad, a nie Szarża Otchłani! -Ten zwiad mocno mnie kosztował. Wiele mych sług poległo. Nie mam nieskończonych sił. -Ale Otchłań tak. Ona niedługo zastąpi twe duszki. Dobra, pora przestać gawędzić. Słuchaj. Podsłuchałam ich jak rozmawiali, zanim zasnęli. Mają wracać do miejsca skąd wyszli, na ten kontynent, za swoimi kolegami, których problem rozwiązaliśmy. -A zatem? Tych kilku już mamy z głowy, ale pozostali są jeszcze silniejsi. I mają nowych kolegów. -Tak. Ale w mieście do którego wracają możemy ich dorwać dzięki Durniom. -Niby jak? Myślisz, że Durnie nie zasługują na nazwę? -Owszem, Durnie to durnie. Ale są ludźmi. A ludzie mogą przemówić do ludzi. -Ach, chcesz zwrócić ludzi przeciw ich obrońcom? -Wiedziałam, że zrozumiesz. Tymczasem u Herosów... -Czy wy w ogóle wiedzieliście z czym walczycie?!? - Wojnar robił reszcie wyrzuty sumienia - To były tylko trzy Cienie i dziesięć Mroków, a wy puszczacie las z dymem! To już koniec! Od teraz wam nie pomagam!!! - wykrzyknął, zmienił się w światło i odleciał. Do bardzo późna nikt nie mógł spać, wszyscy myśleli tylko o tym co się ostatnio wydarzyło. Gdy w końcu zasnęli czekała ich niespodzianka. Gdy otworzyli oczy byli przywiązani do drewnianych pali wbitych w stos patyków polanych żywicą (która jest bardzo łatwopalna). Dookoła stał rozgniewany tłum ludzi z pochodniami. -Tak z ciekawości... już po nas? - spytał sarkastycznie Tydeus -Mniej-więcej... - powiedział Crew ze zrezygnowaniem -Możemy wiedzieć dlaczego chcecie nas spopielocić? - spytał Psycho -Spaliliście las! -Pomogliście uciec więźniowi! -No tak to wystarczający pretekst... Ma ktoś jakiś pomysł? -Zabrali nam broń... a nawet jeśli damy radę uciec, rzucą pochodnie i już po nas. -No właśnie, czemu ich nie rzucamy?!? - krzyknął ktoś w tłumie. Jeden z "gapiów" rzucił pochodnią w kierunku stosu. Kiedy płonień miał już dotknąć patyków, przyleciał orzeł, złapał pochodnię i odleciał. Ktoś znów rzucił pochodnią, tym razem przyleciał sokół... sytuacja powtórzyła się kilka razy. Wściekły tłum jeszcze bardziej się wściekł i rzucił wszystko co miał. Przez stos przeszarżowało coś na kształt wielkiego leśnego demona i złapało Herosów i położyło ich sobie na plecach. Biegli tak przez kilka minut, aż znaleźli się w lesie. thumb Wybawca delikatnie zdjął Bohaterów z grzbietu i postawił na ziemi. -Wyrażam wdzięczność - powiedział Rainbow w trakcie "przeliczania jednostek" (sprawdzał, czy wszyscy są cali) -Nie ma za co - Herosi usłyszeli znajomy głos Wielkiego dobiegający z ust potwora -Wielki! To coś cię zjadło?!? - wrzasnął Psycho i zaczął obrzucać stwora szyszkami Za każdym razem gdy Psycho ma soje "odloty", reszta Herosów odprawia przedziwny rytuał polegający na uderzeniu się w czoło wewnętrzną stroną dłoni (Herosi zrobili facepalm'a). -Czekajcie... Psycho wrócił! Znowu... Gdzie byłeś?! -Wypytywał Duży -Cóż, ja i Deszłuk stworzyliśmy coś co nam może przydać... -Co?! Może zrobotyzowaną pomarańczę? - sarkastycznie wtrącił Tydeus -Tak, zgadza się - potwierdził Rainbow Oczywiście wszyscy wiemy co sobie pomyśleli inni. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli co ich czeka... Trzeba było odzyskać broń, ale jak? Ich narzędzia masowej destrukcji były w posiadaniu uzbrojonych ludzi. Ale że nie mieli nic innego do roboty postanowili porwać się na ten szalony plan. Niestety skończyło się to wiszeniem do góry nogami nad przepaścią -Kto wymyślił ten poroniony plan?! -No ty, Gresh... - rzekł Metalicafun -A wiecie co jest w tym najgorsze? To że nie ma z nami świra i robota... - stwierdził Crew -No to klops, pewnie zrobią coś głupiego przez co nasza śmierć będzie bardziej bolesna. - odpowiedział Gresh Nagle liny pękły i wszyscy spadli w dół, zgodnie z prawem grawitacji. Jednak po chwili z szczeliny wyleciał gigantyczny robot który złapał w locie Herosów. -Zmiażdzyć. Zabić. Zniszczyć. - powiedział Psycho -Swag. - dodał Rainbow -Co to jest?! -To jest Genowefa... - odpowiedział Psycho na pytanie Tydeusa -...tron, "Genowefatron" - poprawił go robotthumb|Superbroń megamordu "Genowefatron" -Super, ale gdzie Rainbow? -Wewnątrz -I wy dwaj sami to zbudowaliście?! -Nein! Pomagało nam plemię jeży: Amadeusz, Barnaba, Joachim, Winicjusz, Melchior, Dżeron, Justynian... -Załaduj działa bananowo-plazmowe! - przerwał mu Rainbow Po czym Superbroń Megamordu spaliła drugi las i wyburzyła pół wioski. Oczywiście gdy mieszkańcy się pozbierali "bohaterowie" byli już daleko za granicą... '(Dla wielbicieli lasów: To był tylko mały pożarek... A las i tak był już prawie wycięty przez ludzi i nic w nim nie żyło... Żadne jeże, ani liski nie ucierpiały.) A mianowicie płynęli sobie statkiem po oceanie... Ogólnie w czasie rejsu nie wydarzyło się nic ciekawego. Herosi chcieli dowiedzieć się czegoś od Psycho co stało się a kontynencie, ale ten świrował za każdym razem gdy go o to pytali. Zatrzymali się na wyspie Crewa, który znów spotkał swojego oswojonego Dodongę, który radził sobie dobrze sam, raz Psycho miał atak wariactwa, wyleciał za burtę i trzeba go było wyławiać, Geralt dostał choroby morskiej, Tydeus się wynudził i podniosła mu się żądza niebezpiecznych przygód, Rainbow przeprowadził kilka modernizacji siebie, a ponieważ w czasie rejsu skończyły się zapasy jedzenia, Bohaterowie zjedli Wielkiego. (Dobra, to był głupi żart.) Ogólnie nie wydarzyło się nic ciekawego. Aż zatrzymali się na kontynencie i dotarli do Malassy. Rozdział dziesiąty: Drużyna Aktimela wędrowała przez miasto. -Dum, dum, dum. Wam! -Siedź cicho! Śpiewasz to już od 3 godzin!!! - wpadł w szał Wielki -Muszę odtwarzać ten soundtrack, dodaje klimatu. - odparł Larwotron po czym powrócił do śpiewania -A gdzie jest Wielki i jeż?! -Zostali na statku. Wielki pomaga Alossonowi zdjąć tą przeklętą machinę na ląd... - Crew Wtem ziemia zadrżała, na choryzącie pojawił się "Genowefatron" -Joł, ogarnijcie. To drzewo wcale nie zjadło Wielkiego, to on nim był! Urwalistyczne, co nie?! - darł się Psycho -Okej, fajna ta wasza superbroń. Ale jak zamierzacie ją transportować?! - Gresh -Już pokazuję... - powiedział robot po czym wskoczył do Genowefy. Nagle ustrojstwo zmieniło się w puszkę aerozolu przeciw komarom. Nikt nie miał więcej pytań więc udali się do kawiarni. Tam omówili plan przy kawie i cieście... -Psycho, może pamiętasz coś z pobytu tutaj? -Nie, tylko to, że podeszli do nas ludzie w kapturach, a potem nic. -No cóż... o to co wiemy- powiedział Gresh wyjmując swój notatnik- 1. W Mellasie byli Matfis, U i Kors. 2. Zniknęli. 3. Narissa, Master, Psycho, Matfis i Temple znikają. 4. Wraca Psycho. To już chyba wszystko. -I co teraz?- spytał Tydeus -Moim zdaniem powinniśmy... Zdanie nie zostało skończone z powodu wybuchu kawiarni. Gdy przyjechała "karetka" wywiozła Herosów wgłąb lądu. Tam zostawiła ich w dziwnym budynku. -Umm... Co jest?- zapytał Geralt -Chyba zostaliśmy porwani.- odpowiedział Crew -No świetnie- powiedział zrezygnowany TDT -ZIEMNIAK!!!- krzyczał Psycho szukając swoich szyszek -Widzę, że nic nie mamy. Nawet nie mogę zamienić się w drzewca.- zauważył Wielki Do pokoju weszły 2 postacie w togach z kapturami, które zaczęły czytać kolejno imiona Herosów którzy mieli się udać wgłąb korytarza którymi weszły postacie. Tam znaleźli się w wielkiej sali w kolorze onyksu gdzie znajdowało się więcej zakapturzonych postaci, dwoje osób w kapeluszach Pielgrzymów, białych koszulach i czarnych pelerynach, a pomiędzy nimi starzec w czerwonej todze z kapturem który jeździł na wózku inwalidzkim. -Witam. Ja jestem Kors, on nazywa się U, a to jest nasz Wielki Ojciec Xawir- rzekł jeden z ludzi w kapeluszu wskazując najpierw na drugiego człowieka w kapeluszu, a potem na starca - Jesteśmy sektą czczącą Wielką Boginię Achri'tę. Właśnie znajdujemy się w jej świątyni.- poinformował Herosów U. - Porwaliśmy was, ponieważ przeszkadzacie Wielkiej Bogini. Mamy spełnić jej wolę i was zabić, aby spełniła się wola Wiecznej Pani. -wyjaśnił Kors Postacie w kapturach skrępowały Bohaterów. Najpierw położyli na ołtarzu Gresha. W tym czasie Kors chwycił za miecz i miał go wbić w Gresha, gdy ten nagle go kopnął, spadł z ołtarza i rozciął więzy mieczem. Zrobiła tak cała drużyna. Po chwili Herosi zabrali część uzbrojenia sekciarzy i zaczęli walczyć. -Pokażę wam teraz potęgę Wiecznej Pani Achri'ty!- krzyknął Xawir, poczym wjechał wgłąb sali do czerwonego okręgu, gdzie stanął na nogi i zaczął miotać w Herosów zaklęcie. -Jak to możliwe!- zdziwił się Tydeus -To musi być okrąg leczący!- odpowiedział Crew -Heretycy!- krzyknął U, który zaszarżował z mieczem na Geralta, który odepchnął jego cios Psycho wkroczył w okrąg, gdzie stoczył walkę z Xawirem. -Myślisz, że mnie pokonasz nędzny robaku?! -A jakże! Wtedy Kors chciał poderżnąć Psycho gardło, ale Rainbow go powstrzymał. Wystrzelił rakietę w Xavira odpychając go z okręgu, a tym samym wyłączając go z walki. Każdy z Herosów użył swojego Trybu. -Idioci! Nie dostrzeżecie prawdy choćby była przed waszymi oczami!- powiedział Xavir-Na wieki wieków będę tutaj i się nie poddam nawet po śmierci! Rainbow strzelił w posąg Archi'ty który prewrócił się na Xavira. -OJCZE NIE!!!- krzyknął U -Już nic więcej nie zdziałamy. Choć!- powiedział Kors, ale U go nie słuchał Kors wybiegł z walącej się świątyni. -Myślicie, że ucieknę jak ten zdrajca! Nigdy nie zhańbię się tak przed oczami Wielkiej Bogini!!!- krzyczał U walcząc jednocześnie z Greshem -Biegiem do wyjścia!- wykrzyczał Tydeus -Dobry pomysł.- powiedział Psycho Herosi uciekli ze świątyni, a za nimi sekciarze. -Dezerterzy!!! Robaki!!! Hańbicie się przed oczami waszej Pani!!!-krzyczał U w walącym się budynku Po chwili jednak na U spadł kawałek dachu i zginął. Herosi uciekli jakiś kilometr od świątyni. -I co teraz z nami będzie?- zapytał Wielki -CZEKOLADA W MAŚCI!!!- powiedział Psycho -A w tym kręgu byłeś taki normalny. -Mamy ze sobą Genowefatron?- zapytał się Crew -Tak, chyba się nie połapali.- odpowiedział TDT Następnego dnia Herosi wybrali się do miasta po nową broń. Niestety nie wiedzieli, która broń jest najlepszej jakości. Mieszkańcy miasta poradzili im się udać do Wyroczni (tak, przez dwa "i", ponieważ to liczba mnoga), powiedzieli, że można je spotkać w namiocie poza miastem. Po wejściu do namiotu Herosi ujrzeli trzy piękne kobiety. Lecz gdy wystawiły dwie dodatkowe pary rąk, rozwinęły skrzydła i otworzyły nadprogramową parę oczu, nie wydawały się już takie urodziwe. Gdy tylko zauważyły Herosów wrzasnęły z przerażeniem: -Jestę megazordę!!! - heh -Przeklęci!?! -A sama jesteś!!! - odkrzyknął nasz kochany i zawsze pijany zwariowany Psycho -Jak śmieliście... - zaczęła pierwsza z Wyrocznii -...przybyć do naszego namiotu... - ciągnęła (<--- błagam, bez skojarzeń) druga -...po zabiciu naszego brata U i naszego Wielkiego Ojcieca Xawira?!? Po tych słowach Herosi usłyszeli straszliwy grzmot. Wyroczniom oczy zabłysły na czerwono, a w ich rękach pojawiły się płomienie, więc Herosi uciekli postanowili zarządzić bardzo zorganizowany i dobrze zaplanowany odwrót taktyczny. Wybiegli z namiotu i biegli przed siebie. Wyrocznie spaliły namiot i dzięki swoim nietoperzowym skrzydłom goniły Bohaterów, lecąc za nimi. Kulami ognia strzelały bardzo rzadko, lecz niewiarygodnie celnie, chociaż Herosom z trudem udawało się unikać strzałów. Każda z Wyroczni strzeliła kilkoma zielonymi kulami samonaprowadzającymi. To unieruchomiło Userherosów. Wyrocznie otoczyły Herosów i zaczęły budować coś na kształt piramidy (niedługo dodam grafikę) w okół Herosów, zamykając ich. -Co teraz?!- Spytał Tydeus. -Nie wiem!- Jęknął Gresh. -Zrobione- Powiedziała jedna z wyroczni, gdy piramida została skończona.- Teraz zostało poczekać do nocy. Ziemia zadudniła. -Ojej.- Powiedział TDT.- Malassa stoi na szczycie wzgórza... Tuż przed tym jak wyjechaliście, Wojnar mnie ostrzegał... Wulkan uważany za górę miał wybuchnąć! Wszyscy spojrzeli na szczyt góry, na której stoku stali. Wyrocznie także zwróciły uwagę na drżenia, ale zamiast się ukryć, zaczęły szemrać między sobą. -Tydeus, czy możesz nas ochronić przed ogniem?- Spytał Metallicafun. -Nie... Ja... Teraz nie mam sił. Straciłem włócznię. Bez niej jestem niepełny. Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje. -Może to więzienie nas ochroni... Rozległo się chrupnięcie, a w ziemi pojawiły się szczeliny. Z jednej ze szczelin strzelił płomeń. Z niego wyleciało coś co wyglądało jak spadająca gwiazda. Rozległ się głośny wrzask jakby sokoła lub orła. Tnący powietrze płomień mignął obok dwóch wyroczni, które padły na ziemię jak porażone. Po tym płomień na chwilę stał w powietrzu, pokazując czym jest. Feniksem. Nawet nie spojrzał na Herosów, tylko zniknął w szczelinie, którą momentalnie wypełniła lawa. Trzecia wyrocznia widząc śmierć sióstr rozłożyła skrzydła i odleciała. Na jej plecy momentalnie jednak spadło coś, co wyglądało jak meteor. Piramida zniknęła. -Co to było?- Spytał któryś z Herosów. Góra wciąż drżała. Herosi szybko podeszli do tego co zostało z trzeciej wyroczni. Meteor przebił ją na wylot, oraz spopielił. Teraz meteor stał nad jej resztkami, wbity w ziemię, jarząc się jak rozgrzany do jasnej czerwoności żelazny pręt. Tydeus podszedł do prętu i wziął go do ręki, wyjmując z ziemi. Nawet nie widać po nim było bólu. -To moja włócznia. Wtedy drżenie ziemi ustało. Wszyscy stali i patrzyli na Tydeusa, który trzymał w ręku swą powoli stygnącą broń, patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem, ale też podziwem. -Cokolwiek kieruje tą twoją bronią...- Zaczął Crew.- Trzeba się dowiedzieć, co to za cholerstwo się w niej kryje. Rozdział jedenasty Herosi siedzieli ukryci bezpiecznie w nowej kawiarni, która wyglądała na bardziej zaciszną. Popijali herbatę, kawę lub kakao i każdy jadł po kawałku ciasta. Milczeli. -To wszystko robi się coraz dziwniejsze.- Odezwał się w końcu TDT.- Najpierw porwanie. Potem uwięzienie. Potem złapanie i drugie uwięzienie. Potem brak wybuchu wulkanu, feniks i superbroń Tydeusa. Nawet nic się tu nie dowiedzieliśmy. -Dowiedzieliśmy się, że ta demonica jednak jest zamieszana w to wszystko. To pewnie ją widziałem tuż przed pożarem lasu.- Mruknął Metallicafun. -I że ci porywacze mieli coś wspólnego z bandziorami, których tu wcześniej spotkaliśmy.- Powiedział Tydeus. Kątem oka spojrzał na spokojnie stojącą, opartą o krzesło włócznię, która teraz wyglądała wyjątkowo typowo. -Taa... Do kawiarni weszła grupka młodych chłopaków, odziana w ciuchy podobne do kultystów, jednak bardziej wyglądali jak hipisi. Wesoło gadali ze sobą, aż zobaczyli Herosów. Zamilkli i starając się ukryć przed nimi usiedli w jak najlepiej niewidzianym przez Bohaterów miejscu. -O. Widzieliście?- Spytał półszeptem Gresh.- Ciekawie ci młodzi na nas zareagowali, nie sądzicie? -Podobni do tych sekcistów.- Zauważył Tydeus. -Uprzejmie ich zaczepimy? -Nie ma po co. W pewnym momencie jednak Psycho musiał iść do toalety. Niestety, WC było obok stolika młodzieńców, których zamurowało, jak Psycho wchodził do i wychodził. Znacznie odświeżony, po wyjściu spytał siedzących młodych: -A co wy tak z ukosa na mnie się gapicie? Młodzi zamarli i wyprostowali się jak uczniowie, zapytani przez nauczyciela. -Jesteśmy oburzeni.- Powiedział jeden. -Niby czym? -Niekulturalnością. Tym, że tacy jak panowie nie powinni wchodzić do eleganckich kawiarni, tylko do knajp, w których się biją i piją piwsko. Robicie obciach sobie i miastu. -Naprawdę? Skąd ty to wiesz?- Spytał Psycho, nagle się interesując. - No bo to usłyszano od Umbry. Psycho zainteresował się jeszcze bardziej. -Czcicie Umbrę? Młodzi wyraźnie nie chcieli dalej rozmawiać, ale chcieli jak najszybciej spławić Psycho, o którym zrozumieli, że łatwo go nie spławią. -Tak. Czczenie Umbry i Achri'ty jest modne. -Czcicie istoty cienia? Chcecie końca świata, udręki ludzkości itepe? -Takie to chcą tylko najbardziej zagorzali, emo i goci.- Odparł młodzik. -Skoro tego nie chcecie, to po co to robicie? -Bo to jest modne i fajne. Psycho uznał, że najwyższa pora trochę powiadomić kolegów. Odszedł od młodych, którzy wstali od stolików, położyli zapłatę za niedopitą kawę i zwiali. Psycho poszedł do kolegów, oraz zaczął im opowiadać, niestety, jak to on, sfiksował i Herosi mały problem z uspokojeniem go. Narobili sobie małego obciachu, po czym poszli. Gdy po wyjściu Psycho się nieco uspokoił, opowiedział to wszystko reszcie. -O. Ciekawe.- Uznał Wielki.- Chyba pora iść ścieżką, na którą weszliśmy. Czyli dowiedzieć się coś o tej sekcie. -Tylko skąd? Przyczaimy się w którejś z tych knajpek, złapiemy jakichś młodych i ich metodycznie przepytamy? -Ci kultyście mówili, że najbardziej zagorzali, oraz emo i gości wiedzą więcej!- Powiedział z podekscytowaniem Psycho, zachwycony, że coś ważnego zrobił. -Tych zagorzalców już chyba mieliśmy przyjemność poznać.- Stwierdził Tydeus. -Może ci goci i emo będą bardziej rozmowni? Herosi poszli do biura, w którym można się dowiedzieć co nieco o mieście. (Jak się nazywały te punkty?) -Prosimy o wskazanie na mapie wszelkich barów i klubów dla emo.- Powiedział Wielki. -I gotów.- Dodał Metallicafun. -Stary, to żadna różnica. -Chyba czymś się różnią... Którzyś są nihilistami, ale nie pamiętam którzy... Po uzyskaniu niezbędnych informacji Herosi poszli do najbliższego wskazanego klubiku. Akurat zaczęła się noc, więc nie było problemu z porą. Herosi weszli do baru. W środku było mrocznie, śmierdziało narkotykami, a wszyscy byli ubrani na czarno, co dobrze pasowało do identycznego koloru ścian. Ogólnie wyglądało to jak... barek emo. Bohaterowie podeszli do trzech ponuraków, którzy siedzieli przy jednym stoliku. -Ave.- Powiedział Psycho, nie wiedząc do końca, jak się witają emo. -Cześć.- Powiedział jeden.- O co chodzi? -Musimy porozmawiać z jakimiś emo. -W takim razie źle trafiliście. My gotami jesteśmy.- Powiedziała jakaś dziewucha. -A co to za różnica? -Koleś!- Zawołał trzeci emo got.- My jesteśmy nihilistami! Oni nie! Tak trudno to zauważyć?! -Nie, stary, to oni są nihilistami.- Powiedział pierwszy.- Chyba tak jest. -Doba, chrzanić różnice.- Powiedział zirytowany Gresh.- Co wiecie o kulcie Umbry? -Tej nudnej zabawie? Typowa mroczna wiara, niczym się nie różni od pozostałych. Wiesz, ilu mrocznych bogów już czciliśmy i dostawaliśmy obietnic na zniszczenie tego świata? Chyba z milion. I wszystkie są takie same. Niczym się nie różnią. To z cieniami jest identyczne jak co najmniej siedem innych. -Aha. To po co to czcicie? -No bo to gotyckie. Trudno wam załapać? Czcimy to, ale nie wierzymy w te wszystkie nudziarstwa. Tylko jedni idioci na serio to biorą. A tych głupich wesołków, którzy nawet nie chcą końca świata nawet nie ma co brać po uwagę. -No to wskażcie nam drogę do kilku świątyń kultystów.- Poprosił Tydeus. -No dobra... Macie tu adresy. Tyle, że nie pamiętamy czy to świątynie wesołych, czy biorących to na serio. -Nie szkodzi. Herosi jeszcze tej nocy poszli pod pierwszy adres. Stanęli pod ścianą uniwersytetu, który niestety był zamknięty. Tylko w jednej sali wykładowej paliło się światło. Niestety, była ona na trzecim piętrze. -Trzeba zajrzeć, co się robi w tej sali.- Powiedział cicho Crew.-Tylko dość wysoko. -To może zrobimy ludzką piramidę?- Zażartował Tydeus. -No cóż... Chyba nie ma wyjścia.- Powiedział TDT. -Odnotowano możliwość wykonania skoku rakietowego i zajrzenia na moment przez okno.- Zadeklamował Rainbow. -Ok. Zrób to. Rainbow zamontował tłumik na broń i strzelił sobie pod nogi. Podskoczył na wysokość okna i od razu opadł. -I co tam zobaczyłeś? -Brak dowierzania w taki widok. Niezbędne wykonanie drugiego skoku.- Odparł Rainbow. -To muszą się tam dziać niezłe rzeczy... Rainbow opadł na ziemię po raz drugi. -I jak? -Widok zapisany. Podawanie opisu. Dwóch gra na gitarach i śpiewa dla reszty. Reszta je ciasta, pije kakao i opowiada sobie żarty, śmiejąc się. -Bez żartów. Wydrukuj nam widokshoota! Rainbow spokojnie zrobił to. Herosi stanęli nad obrazkiem jak wryci. -Oni nawet mają serwetki, talerzyki i kubki z mrocznymi runami!- Powiedział z niedowierzaniem Metallicafun. -Co za zwariowana sekta.- Powiedział Wielki, robiąc facepalm'a. -Stary, to nawet nie sekta! To banda idiotów!- Powiedział Tydeus.- Traktują to jak imprezy urodzinowe! Nawet nie wiedzą co czczą! A jeszcze większymi idiotami są, że się tym nie interesują! -Dobra.- Mruknął zawiedziony Geralt.- Idziemy pod drugi adres? Herosi nawet bez udzielenia odpowiedzi poszli. Doszli do starej, zawalonej kamienicy. Ściany z pustymi oknami i drzwiami stały smętnie. Herosi weszli do środka. Z kamienicy zostały same ściany. -Widać lecące z tamtą światło!- Szepnął Tydeus, pokazując lekko oświetloną ścianę przed drzwiami.- I słychać głosy! Bohaterowie podeszli pod ścianę, z której pustych drzwi wydobywało się światło. Wszyscy stali bez ruchu, a TDT zajrzał przez drzwi. -Oho. Znaleźliśmy poważnych kultystów.- Ocenił. -Jak poważnych? -Są cali pokaleczeni od rytuałów, a ich zęby spiłowane w kły. Na ścianach są wymalowane, chyba krwią, mroczne symbole. Ich kapłan ma na ołtarzu miskę krwi, z której właśnie wyjmuje kłąb flaków! -O, kurde.- Powiedział Tydeus. (Przepraszam za przekleństwo.)- Ale mi adrenalina skoczyła... Żeby odpowiednio wdać się w klimat następnych scen, puść sobie tą ścieżkę dźwiękową w oddzielnej karcie, oraz czytaj, wsłuchując się w nią... Najlepiej też przy niej napisz dalszą część. I wtedy na Herosów opadły ze wszystkich stron cztery potężne żywioły cienia. Zaczęła się jatka. -Odkryto nas!- Zawołał guru sekty.- Za Umbrę! Za Otchłań! Kultyści wyjęli schlastane krwią krótkie miecze, oraz z dzikim wrzaskiem, który brzmiał wręcz jak ryk rzucili się na Herosów, walczących z cieniami... Rainbow zerknął na nich z pogardą po czym zaczął się wydzierać i tłuc Czarną Skrzynią po hełmie, po czym zatrąbił w muszlę i odtworzył to (od 0:50). -Czuję ją... -Szepnął TDT Nagle przez okno do sali wpadła Łza Shinobi. Teraz, gdy 2 bronie zostały odzyskane, szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się na stronę Herosów. -To jest jak Mann vs Machine. Ale to MY jesteśmy spółką Mann, a ONI są MASZYNAMI! Drzwi zostały wyważone przez Wyrocznie. Wyglądały jeszcze gorzej niż zwykle, pierwsza, spalona przez ogień wyglądała jak rzeźba wykonana z popiołu. Druga była niczym rozgrzany metal, cała czerwona i śmiertelnie gorąca. A trzecia, przebita meteorem, płonęła żywym ogniem i wciąż miała w klatce piersiowej dziurę na wylot. Krzyknęły: -Myśleliście, że się nas tak łatwo pozbędziecie?!? Herosi byli między młotem a kowadłem, czyli dokładniej między wściekłymi gotami, Cieniami i trzema Ognistymi Wyroczniami. Jedyną osobą, która miała broń był TDT... -Obliczanie szans na powodzenie.... szanse wynoszą jedną tysiączną procenta (0.001%) - powiedział Rainbow. -Rainbow, przeszukaj bazę danych: "płonący drzewiec" - powiedział Wielki -Przeszukuję... Podpalony drzewiec wpada w szał i jest bardzo niebezpieczny... Spora szansa na jego śmierć w ciągu piętnastu minut... Przejmuje właściwości Trenta Śmierci... -Interesujące... Tydeus, aktywuj Heromode, ale tak, żebym mógł płonąć, lecz nie otrzymywać obrażeń - powiedział Wielki. Tydeus spróbował, ale nie zdążył. Rozdział...Powrót Nagle na polu walki pojawiła się jasna postać. Był to Wojnar ale wyglądał inaczej. Miał białą zbrojęz czarnymi rękawiczkami. - Przyjaciele! Powracam wsród żywych. Ale to nie wszystko! Karan wrócił, jeszcze silniejszy. Mimo że żyje zachowałem boskiethumb|328px|Wojnar z nową zbroją na Ziemi zdolności. Nagle do okoła Wojnara pjawiła się silna złoto-biała aura która wyniszczyła demony, gotów i Wyrocznie -Tydeusie podejdz! - Tydeus zafascynowany podszedł do boga. - Przypominasz mi mnie kiedy byłem w twoim wieku, waleczny, i nigdy się nie poddawałem. Widzę w tobie ogromny potencjał. PRZYJACIELE! Z daleka było widać armie Karana nadciągającą na bohaterów. Wojnar był pewiem że musi poprowadzić przyjaciół do zwycięstwa w tej wojnie, i liczył się z konsekwencjami, że napweno ktoś umrze. Zaczyna się WOJNA!!! I tak zaczęła się wojna. Umbra, Karan, oraz Otchłań zaczęły polowanie na Herosów, a ci polowali na Umbrę, Karana i istoty Otchłani. O tym zaś, jak toczyła się wojna, nie dowiemy się teraz... Następna część już za nie długo! Śledzcie bloga TheWOJNARA. Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia Kategoria:Fikcja Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia (części)